The Great War- Before,During,After
by The Great Koala
Summary: This story follows Rodimus Prime and Drift "Deadlock" through the Cybertronian Great War. Both soldiers are in this war for their own reasons but they never expect to see or do anything that happens around them. Just a warning, this story consists of a ton of violence, and a few sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Rodimus

Chapter 1: Rodimus

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rodimus slams his fist down on the alarm clock and sits up from his berth. He rubs his optics groaning, today is another academy "college" day to relieve him of his weekend of partying. He slides off his berth and walks into the wash room. He slaps the light switch without looking and rubs his optics again. He admires himself in the mirror flexing his muscles; he smiles at himself and turns to his armor hanging on the wash rack. He slides his chest armor on hearing the click indicating it's locked. He proceeds to slide his leggings up to his pelvis armor also hearing a click. He turns around picking up his laser brush and brushes his teeth; he spits out some energon and puts it back. Turning out of his waste room he walks to his berth room door and opens it. He walks into the hallway of the ornate Prime Palace. The palace is decorated in a Victorian style but metallic instead of wooden with various chandeliers and projection portraits of various Primes. He walks down the grand staircase turning left into the grand dining room. His grandsire is sitting reading the day's news on a data pad and takes sips from his energon espresso.

"Morning Roddy" Sentinel calls

"Hi Grandsire" he cheerfully says while grabbing a cube off of the buffet table and sitting next to his grandsire.

Sentinel places down his data pad and rubs his grandson's helm. Rodimus leans into it and sighs. Sentinel stops and pats his back smiling at his grandson.

"Have I ever instructed you on politics?"

Rodimus looks up and sips some energon shaking his helm.

"You see, as a Prime, you're obligated to lead our planet in its great endeavors. It is your responsibility to ensure the survival and prosperity of our race. It might seem odd to think about survival, but back when my grandsire had this same conversation with me we were facing a widespread revolt in the ghettos. I was with him when he made the decision to issue martial law and I was with him when we marched into Kaon. What I never liked about previous primes was that they declared wars but it was the young who paid for it. He was the first Prime to command troops on the battlefield and I was the first prime to serve in the army."

"Was it bad Grandsire?" Rodimus asks attentively listening.

"It defiantly was the worst part of my life; I've seen and done some things that would be punishable by death if it weren't at a different time." He sips some more energon looking above his grandson

"Telling your old war stories?" Rodimus turns around to see his sire Optimus standing behind him with his servos on the chair. Sentinel chuckles and toasts his cube to Optimus. Optimus sits down next to his son and relaxes.

"Don't you have to go to school young bot?" Optimus asks

Rodimus checks his phone on his wrist and shoots up from his seat in panic.

"Im gonna be late!" He panics

"Then get out of here" Sentinel waves him off.

Rodimus runs over to the buffet table and takes a cube placing it in his subspace. He then sprints to the front hall and slips on his shoes and places his school supplies in his armors subspace. He brushes past the Elite Guardsman on the way out who look behind him thinking he's being chased. But abruptly snap back to attention. Rodimus runs out of the palace and forward rolls into his vehicle form speeding to the front gate. The guard at the kiosk quickly opens the gate just in time for Rodimus to speed out into the streets of Iacon. He goes above the speed limit turning abruptly at multiple sharp turns and careens to a stop at the Academy. The school is about start as students who don't live on campus are flooding in the door in large groups. He jumps out of a transformation and runs into the school.

"Frag, im fast" he mutters to himself running to the entrance "must be a new record"

He walks into the crowded hallways of the private school and immediately directs himself to his locker. He inputs the combination on the keypad and opens it up. He takes his homework data pad and lunch out of his subspace. He places his lunch in the locker and takes some other data pads out of his locker. He slams the locker shut and proceeds to first period. He walks into first period science and sits down next to his best friend Springer who is busy kissing his spark mate a Tailboom a white and red femme with bright green optics. Rodimus punches him hard in the shoulder.

"Frag prime what the slag was that for!" Springer complains

"Time and place mech" Rodimus lectures

Springer turns back to his spark mate "see you later"

She walks away and the professor walks in shutting the door behind him. The classroom is pretty large for an academy of this prestige, having about 20-25 students per class. The classroom has windows in the back of the room facing the city with the Professor's desk in the corner. The front of the room has an interactive board with another desk in front of it for instruction. The professor walks behind the front desk and surveys the class noting who is and isn't here. He clears his throught and the room instantly calms down.

"Alright let's get started" he states rather proudly

"Can anyone tell me what we were talking about last week?"

Everyone puts up their servos and the professor points at Springer

"We were talking about similarities between humans and cybertronians society wise due to early colonization of Earth and you mentioned something about biologically"

"EXACTLY" Praises the professor pointing at Springer

"As Mr. Springer stated, our kind have colonized Earth resulting in multiple culture shocks where we taught early humans how to build, and how to speak sophisticated language. Does anyone know what happened to the early colonists?"

The room remains silent

"The colonists died out due to a combination of disease, famine, and war. But….." The professor raises his digit "Technically not all of them died."

The students listen attentively and with anticipation.

"A few cybertronians bred with early humans forming modern day humans. These hybrids…. were perfectly suited for surviving in the organic planet but mixed with our genetics made them smarter and the genetic coding that we take for granted on a daily basis slowly led them to develop external alternate modes, ships, satellites, firearms, armor, streets, trains, and much much more. If I want you to learn anything it's that even though they are half our height and are extremely fragile they are NOT to be underestimated. Does anyone else have another question before I switch subjects?"

In the back of the room, Drift the only Decepticon who stands out due to his red optics and black armor raises his servo "What's your question Drift"

"So they are genetically similar to us, right?"

"Yes, as I said their species derives from us"

"If there organic, and were inorganic, how is it we can breed with them?"

The class makes an attempt to hide their laughs

"Believe it or not most of your interior organs are organic. A good example is the urinary system, reproductive system, and energon which is an organic substance" the professor instructs.

Rodimus nudges Springer and he leans into Rodimus "100 credits there's a reason the con is asking that" Springer giggles realizing what Rodimus is implying


	2. Chapter 2: Drift

Chapter 2: Drift

Drift made his way to physical education. He was particularly excited because today they were going to practice sword fighting, Drifts favorite hobby. Drift is smart for his age, although only 19 he is incredibly critical on politics and expresses his strong hatred for the idea of a Prime dynasty and is especially fed up with the corruption of the Senate. Drift is the only Deception in this academy, his carrier was a nurse during the ghetto uprisings and she fell in love with a wounded soldier. Because of her family's wealth, Drift is one of the only Decepticons in the business class. Despite the fact Drift is a Decepticon, most bots would agree he has a good atmosphere around him and he gets along well with most of the Autobots at the school. He tossed his miscellaneous supplies on the ground to go to the locker room. He found his locker and opened it up taking out the gym uniform. He unlocked his black chest armor and placed it in his locker only to exchange it with the thin red armor with the schools logo on it. He ducked into his locker to swap his pelvis and legging armor with the schools thin purple variation yet again with the schools logo on it. This armor was designed to make the user lighter and more maneuverable; Drift hated them because they made him feel weak. He shut his locker and leaned on the edge of the lockers. He crossed his arms and legs and looked at his friend Atlas who sat on the edge of the bench brushing off dirt with his servo. Atlas is about the same height as Drift and sporting an Orange color scheme but of course the uniform made him red and purple with an orange helm.

"What have you been up to" Drift asked

Atlas looked up to his friend "same old, same old" he says softly

Drift raises his right optic ridge "something's up, what is it"

Atlas checks his surroundings before turning to Drift "Promise not to tell"

Drift softly nods

Atlas sits silently but before he can speak the gym teacher calls their row up to the gym

Atlas attempts to leave but Drift places his servo on his shoulder "Tell me later ok"

The students all walk into the gym and sit down on the bleachers, the gym teachers call out student's names and check off those who are not there. One of the gym teachers approaches the students, a big muscular mech with a red color scheme and military holotags around his neck. The other teachers, a blue femme and green mech wheel out boxes.

"Students!" the big mech yells in a commanding tone and the room immediately becomes silent.

"Today we are going to practice how to properly attack and defend with bladed weapons." A small smirk appears on Drifts face. "Does anyone in here fense or have fought with swords before and would care for a demonstration round?" Drift, Rodimus, and Springer raise their servos. The teacher looks around the other faces before turning back to the mechs "Ok, Drift, and Rodimus come down here"

Drift and Rodimus come down and crowd around the now opened boxes containing swords, shields, and extra armor.

"Take your pick" the teacher jokes

Rodimus picks out a broadsword, an Autobot shield, and slips a red and blue digital camoed military chest rig and knee pads over his armor. Drift takes his time and examines the swords before picking out a samurai sword; he bypasses the shield instead focusing on armor. He places a blast shield on his helm to protect his optics, and extra padding for the arms and legs. The gym teacher suggests stronger armor but Drift ignores him. Both mechs proceed to the center of the gym and the female teacher stands in the middle.

"Alright, to win, you must draw a spark from a slash to the chest. Hitting the pelvis or above the neck with the sword will result in disqualification. Raising your servos in the air signifies ending the match. Got it?"

Both mechs nod excitedly "GAME ON!"

Both mechs absolutely hate each other. Rodimus hates Drift for being Decepticon and Drift hates Rodimus for being a Prime. They both circle around the center of the gym staring each other down trying to force the other to submit. Rodimus charges Drift with a ferocious yell but Drift dodges him. Rodimus turns back around to Drift and shows his denta while growling loudly at Drift who simply remains still.

This action causes some in the crowd to gasp. Drifts optics brighten into an evil red stare as he slowly approaches Rodimus. Rodimus matches Drift and they approach each other. He can't control himself anymore and charges Drift who kicks the sword from Rodimus' servos and takes a swing for his armor. Rodimus blocks it with the shield and charges Drift again successfully tackling him. He forces off the blast shield and punches Drift straight in the nose making a loud popping sound. Drift turns away and forces offline his optics. He feels energon pour out of his nose and mouth but Rodimus continues to punch him in a blind rage. Drift gains the strength to roll on top of Rodimus grabbing his helm and hitting him hard in the optic. Drift, feeling disoriented, staggers to his pedes and grabs his sword. Rodimus also gets up grabbing his sword. Rodimus offlines his left optic knowing something's wrong with it. Drift notices this and dashes at Rodimus from the left side swinging his sword making huge gashes in the back of the mechs legs that cause Rodimus to yelp. Drift swings his sword at Rodimus armor but is instead stabbed right through the stomach. Drift closes his optics trying hard to bear the pain but screams as Rodimus pulls it out. Rodimus grabs Drift's collar but Drift smacks his servo away and slashes at his armor. SUCCESS! Sparks fly from Rodimus' chest armor and the teachers blow the whistle and force the mechs from each other. Drift feels incredibly disoriented and throws up some energon on the gym floor. The school medic and a few others are waiting with stretchers and strap the mechs to them. Drift struggles hard to remain conscience but hears the voices fade and falls into stasis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Drift awakens in a hospital bed to the beeps of life support and his wheezing breath. His vision is incredibly fuzzy thanks to the medicines there pumping into him.

"Frag" Drift mutters as his vision begins to clear.

"Thermal! Our sons awake!" Shouts Drifts carrier a short red and blue femme with dark blue optics

Drifts vision clears and he sees his sire, carrier, and little sister crowding around the medical berth

"Ill call the medics!" his sister quickly babbles before dancing out of the room

His carrier rubs the top of his helm and softly strokes the spikes on the side of his helm that he inherited from his sire. A few blue tears begin to fall from Drifts red optics and his carrier forms tears of her own hugging her son. "Please don't do that again Drift. What will I ever do without my mechlet." she cries into his covered chest. His sire hugs his carrier who continues to cry. Drift notes he has a bandage on his nose and on his stomach. He looks down under the blanket and looks at the large energon stained bandage over his stomach. Just then, his sister came in with a young purple femme medic and his creators stand up, his carrier rubs her optics.

"Hello there Drift" the medic smiles at him pulling out a clip board "Can you move your optics for me?"

She holds up a Dijet and moves it around; Drift gets a helmake and forces his optics offline in pain. "Oh, that's not good" she says with the same tone checking off one of the boxes on her clipboard.

"What's wrong doctor?" His sire asked.

"He has a major concussion due to impact, as you already know, we had to put stitches in his face which will heal in time." She smiles at the couple before turning back to Drift "We are confident your womb will heal just fine in due time, it's amazing that you survived. You are one tough kid." She places more medication in the IV and leaves the room again

Drift offlines his optics for a few seconds and reopened them to look back at his silent family. "I….Im sorry for putting you all through this." He says barely above a whisper

Drifts sire pats his sons shoulder "Im proud of you son"

"For what?" he asks puzzled

"I spoke with the teacher; he says you kept fighting even in terrible pain." He smiles at him "You remind me a lot of me at your age, pit you even look like me." He chuckles to himself.

Drift looks behind his sire and smiles at his little sister "Come on sis I'm fine" chuckling softly. His little sister is 13 and she has blue optics but has black armor with spikes on the side of her helm just like her brother and her sire. She walked over to her brother not knowing what to do. Drift softly smiles reaching over and holds her servo for a few seconds squeezing it and letting go.

Drift sits back in the hospital berth and looks at his family again. Having an autobot carrier and Decepticon sire hasnt been the easiest thing to live with. By all means he wouldn't trade his family for anything but he can't stand his extended family for a period longer than an hour. At his middle school graduation party, he had to break up an actual fight between his sire one of his Autobot uncles because his uncle claimed his sire fought for the rebels in the uprising. He looks down at his servos and clenches them feeling a bit disoriented before the medicine puts him into a peaceful recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Rodimus sits in the bar of the Prime Palace drinking some high grade. He has an optic patch over his optic and bandages under his leg armor obviously due to his encounter with Drift. Rodimus downs the high grade and tosses it with the others. He felt defeated, useless. As a Prime he took this extremely to spark and drowns out his sorrow in the bottle. He is just about to retrieve another when a servo taps his shoulder. He turns his helm to see his carrier Elita One.

"A little young for high grade don't you think" she scolds him sarcastically placing her servo on her hip

Rodimus clumsily rubs his optics and buries his face in his arms "Leave me alone"

Elita sighs and pats her son's back before walking up the steps from the bar. Rodimus lifts up his helm with squinted optics and reaches for the remote turning the holovision on. The holovision boots up and he staggers over and falls over the couch landing on his side. The projection materializes playing some Earth mobster movie but Roddy is too drunk to understand anything else.

Optimus comes down into the bar noticing all of the empty high grade cubes and spilled energon. He walks over to the couch and leans over it watching his son make an attempt to watch holovision. Rodimus struggles to keep his optics online but reluctantly falls into recharge. Optimus sighs grabbing a blanket covering Rodimus. Optimus then turns back to the bar collecting the empty cubes and placing them in the sink for one of the servants to clean as well as wiping up the energon with a rag. He turns off the projector and walks to the steps turning off the lights.

After a few turns and climbs he ends up in the master berthroom and Elita is in the berth reading a data pad. Optimus removes his armor for the exception of the pelvic armor and joins his mate in the berth.

"How's Rodimus" she asks without taking her optics off of the data pad

"Recharging" Optimus grunts from his pillow

She places the data pad on the nightstand and turns off the lamp "I'm worried about him" Elita says putting her arm around Optimus

"I used to be the same way" Optimus turns around to face her.

"You had a sword fight that ended up almost killing a classmate"

Optimus raises his optic ridge "Did you say almost killing"

"Did you even hear about what happened" Elita narrows her optics

"Everything I know is from you" he tries to act innocently

"Well, they were supposed to draw sparks from their armor, like normal fencing."

Optimus nods his helm "Apparently, they became immersed and actually faught eachother. Rodimus ended up stabbing the other mech right through the chest. He is in the hospital now but I heard he's ok."

"Why would Rodimus want to offline someone?" Optimus almost yells

"The mech is a Decepticon"

Optimus thinks for a moment looking at Elita

"Do you think he got it from my sire" Optimus suggests

"I believe so"

"I'm going to have a talk with him, mechs from older generations, I know" He shifts position facing away from Elita

"Ill have a talk with him later" Optimus grunts

Elita sighs and offlines her optics, knowing that this talk will probably never happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One Week Later

Yesterday, Drift got cleared from the medics to let him go back to school and he wasn't looking forward to it. With his morning energon, he took a few different pills to help him with the concussion. The worst thing he had to do was rub medical cream on both sides of his sword wombs that despite the medication cause massive. He finishes up his energon and goes into the waste room with a scowl. He sighs looking at the large energon stained bandage near his ribs. He removes the dressing and throws it in the waste disposal. The gash is nasty; it is blue from the energon and has thankfully started to clot. Drift removes the cap on the cream and dabs two of his digits into it. He offlines his optics and clenches his denta in anticipation. He begins rubbing the wound with the clear thick cream and hisses from the pain. He stops rubbing and leans on the counter opening his optics. He repeats the process for the exit wound too. He replaces the dressing and slips his armor over it.

At school, Drift is congratulated by almost everyone for defeating Prime. He enjoyed his time in the spotlight even though the teachers and some of the students acted extremely hostile towards him. At lunch, mechs would come up to him to shake his servo and femmes would pass by and wave.

"Dude you are such the slag!" Hot shot laughs

"Totally! it's not every day you kick A PRIMES aft" Jokes another mech

Drift smiles out of courtesy as he doesn't want any of this attention. He turns next to him to Atlas who also looks back.

"You never really got around to telling me what was wrong." Reminds Drift

"Oh, sorry" Atlas apologises looking at the clock before looking back at his friend. "M…My spark is w…..weak and it….I… have to be put in stasis for a few years". He looks down and swings his legs. Drift widens his optics and gapes at him. "I...im sorry." He attempts to apologize.

Atlas Inhales "It's not your fault" he exhales

Drift places his servo on his friends shoulder plate "If you need anything at all come to me" he seriously states and points to himself. Atlas smiles and thanks him.

"What did you do to damage your spark?"

"I didn't do anything; I was just sparked with it I guess." He says depressingly.

The bell rung for next period and Drift patted his friends back before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Today was the worst day of my life" Rodimus thought slipping into the wash tub. He sank down and hanged his helm just above the water with closed optics. Ridicule is the one thing he couldn't take as much as he didn't like to admit it."At least I'm having a party tomorrow" He relaxed his arms on the side of the tub and stretched himself out exhaling loudly. A loud ring disturbs his peace and he onlines his optics. With a frown on his face he leans over the tub and detaches a smart phone from his armor. He sits back and sees that the caller is his sparkmate. A smile replaces the frown.

"Hey Arcee"

"Hey Roddy"

Arcee and Rodimus have been together since they first met in kindergarten. Their relationship had its ups and downs but they always remained together.

"What have you been up too" Arcee asks lying in her berth room covered in pink wall paper and decorated like a stereotypical teenage girl's room. She has most of her armor off except her breast and pelvis armor are still on.

"Sitting in a wash tub and drowning in my thoughts" he responds

"Just the way I like you" she purrs

"As much as I would like what your implying id prefer we skip to the after"

"Awwww is my Prime sad" She teases

He sighs

"Listen Roddy, if you want to cuddle all night come over and we can talk" she consoles him

"Give me 10 minutes" he climbs out grabbing a towel and hanging up the phone.

Rodimus drives up to the back of Arcees house and transforms. He jumps on top of the trash can and vaults into her backyard. He runs to the side of her house and takes cover near the glass door. He peers inside to see if the coast is clear but is greeted by Arcee.

"Hey Rod" She smiles checks left and right to see if her parents is there and bacons him in.

"I see your already dressed" he notes her lack of most of her armor

"Well I was waiting for the sire of my future sparklings." They reach the stairs and Rodimus looks at her dumbfounded but Arcee smiles and taps on his armor. They creep past most of the doors before reaching the open one at the end of the hall. Arcee shuts the door behind him and locks it. He sits down on the berth and looks at her who leans against the metal door.

"What" Rodimus asks in confusion

"Why is your armor on my berth" she smirks at him making Rodimus smirk too

He stands up and unlocks his chest armor and throws it on the floor. She smirks at him and admires his bare chest. He takes off his shoes and carelessly throws them by his armor. He also slides down his leg armor also discarding them. He sits back down on the birth and smiles at her sweetly.

"You're forgetting something" she points at his still covered crotch

"I thought we were just cuddling" he complains

"You can dictate my life all you want outside but inside you are mine" She continues to smile at him

He walks over to her and she backs up against the wall. "I want you to say it" he purrs

"What"

"What do you think of me" he purrs, now pushing against her

"You're the best and sweetest mech I ever met?" she blushes

"What do you think of me overall" he moves his servo to her cheek and strokes it. She rubs her helm into his servo.

"I love you" she whispers and pushes hard against the wall by his glossa invading her mouth tasting hers. He offlines his optics deepening the kiss while grabbing her waist and pushing her onto the berth. He takes his glossa out and onlines his optics looking into hers. "I love you too" he whispers. He kisses her fore helm and gets off of her. He unlocks his pelvis armor and slides it down to his feet revealing his hardening cord. She sits up and unlocks her breast armor revealing her breasts. She neatly places it on the floor and does the same for her pelvis revealing coolent leaking out of her port. Before she can drop it Rodimus jumps on her and kisses her cheek and helm rams her.

"Roddy" she blushes "Not too hard"

He pushes her onto her back, looking into her optics "Your going to have a worst day than me" She blushes and hugs him digging her face into his chest.

"I love you Rodimus, please sire my sparklings" She looks up into his optics

He squints his optics and grabs her and reverses the roles with her on top. She moves her face closer to his and he caresses it with his servo. "I am not much for emotions…..but I love you Arcee" he says innocently " I love you with all my spark and would love you to carry my sparklings". They cuddle for a few more minutes rubbing each other's metallic skin and occasionally kissing.

They pull out of another kiss and continue to hold each other close. Rodimus rolls on top of her and wiggles his cord inside of Arcees port making her gasp.

"Roddy are we…"

"Mating? Yes my sweet spark, I'm going to frag you until the sun rises" he purrs moving his cord deeper into her and squinting his optics.

She gasps and hugs him tighter "Please do….love"

He pulls his pelvis back and thrusts hard making her whine. "Quiet! Do you want to wake your creators!" he yells at a whisper. "I see the irony in that" she jokes. He smirks at her and sits up mounting her. She takes a look at his hardened cord and squirts out a little fluid to encourage him. He softly penetrates her port and rocks slowly. She moans and Rodimus rubs her breasts. Her servos hold his waste and move to the slow rhythm. He picks up speed and lifts his helm and moans in ecstasy. She offlines her optics and moves her servos down from his hips and onto his knees. He picks up more speed offlining his optics and panting heavily. She follows his lead and offlines her optics moving to the rhythm. He feels his overload building inside him and picks up the speed even more making him moan. She lets her overload come spraying coolant over his cord and moaning in ecstasy. His overload comes and intense pleasure runs from his cord all the way down his legs as he sprays liquid all inside her port. The liquid seeps out of the side of her port and his cord. Onlining her optics, she exhales smiling looking at Rodimus who pulls out of her and onlines his optics. He leans over her and kisses her cheek "I love you" he whispers. She lifts her servos up and caresses the side of his face and then sitting up and hugging him. He lays down with her on him and pulls her close reaching around and hugging her. They bury their faces in each other and continue to cuddle.

"Do you think we were successful" Rodimus asks

"I hope, if we were to be successful im going to have a lot of explaining to do thoug" she laughs

He sighs "So am I" he rubs her back.

"We only have to finish this last year of school I think it's manageable"

"I was wondering, you think we should bond or…." Rodimus asks nervously

"Of course Roddy" she smiles and nudges into his neck." She says offlining her optics and nudging him.

"When" He slightly onlines his optics looking down on Arcee

She moves her helm up to look at him and smiles at him. "I want our creators blessings first."

She offlines her optics and rests her helm on his chest.

"Today wasn't so bad" Rodimus thinks cuddling into her and offlining his optics.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rodimus onlined his optics and looked down onto the still recharging Arcee. He smiled and kissed the top of her helm before taking her servos from around him and getting off the berth. He rubbed his optics and found the pile of miscellaneous armor on the floor. He found his pelvis armor and slid it over his flaccid cord hearing the click. He picked up his chest armor sliding in on and hearing the click and watching the sleeves slide in. He was about to slide up his leg armor but felt arms go around his neck.

"Where do you think your off to" she whispers

"I gotta go Cee…. before your creators wake up" he looks around his shoulders at her

"When I tell them the good news they would want you around all the time"

"What good news are you talking about?"

"What do you mean Roddy? Were getting bonded AND were trying for sparklings"

"That's not good news, its amazing news" He jokes

She smiles and lets go of him allowing him to finish putting on his armor. He looks at her and opens his mouth before saying

"Hey, are you coming to my party today? Maybe come a little earlier say 12?" he checks the clock on his phone attached to his armor and looks back to her.

"I would love to" She smiles back. He walks up to her and hugs her. He then kisses her on the lips and pulls away.

"See you soon" he maintains the smile and opens her window. He looks back at her before climbing out the window closing it in the process. He jumps down hanging on the edge and drops down onto the ground with a thud. He gets up and brushes himself off before climbing over the hedrow and into the other street. He transformed and cruised to the palace. He pulls up to the guard kiosk and Prowl waves him on, lifting the gate. He transformes at the front gate and walks in. "Thank Primus it's Saturday" he thinks. He takes off his shoes and leaves them by the door and walks into the dining room yet his grandsire is doing his usual routine, a datapad in one servo, and an energon espresso in the other.

"Where were you" he asks with a serious tone

"At a friends house grandsire, we were having a charge over.

"Did this charge over involve breeding females"

He widens his optics "H…how did you know"

He looks up from his data pad "I can smell it on you" he slyly smiles and turns back to his reading, "Go clean yourself up and then, you and me are going to talk.

"Scrap" Rodimus yells under his breath as he walks upstairs to the wash rack. He enters his room and sighs shutting the door behind him. He flips on the light swithch and undresses again but while he looks himself in the mirror he notices all Arcees and his reproductive fluids all near and on his cord. After he hops out of the wash rack he dries himself off and puts his armor back on. He looks himself in the mirror and gives himself a dignified smile before exiting his room. He walks down the steps again and turns into the dining hall, only his grandsire is there and he is inputing information on the datapad. Rodimus pulls out a chair and sits next to him and waits for him. Sentinel finishes his work and puts the datapad down looking at his grandson.

"Who is she" he asks with authority

"Youll meet her soon" Rodimus promises

Sentinel can sense his anticipation "Rodimus how long have you known her?"

"Since kindergarden"

"How long have you had this relationship?" He raises an invisible brow

"Weve been together since then, we first kissed in 2ed grade and we first…"

"Go on"

"We first interfaced in 7th grade"

"That young?" Rodimus nods his head

"But last night we didn't interface?"

"What else could you have done?"

"We ma…..ated" he looks down

Sentinel cannot believe what comes out of his grandson's mouth. He gapes at him and thinks what he could ask next.

"Do you love her?" He askes with more kindness in his voice

"I am going to bond with her" Rodimus responds smiling up at his grandsire

Sentinel pats his grandsons shoulder and can see some tears forming his grandsons optics. Rodimus sniffs and tears fall down his face.

"If you've been with her and loved her that long im sure shes perfect for you." He reassures him making Rodimus looks at his grandsire.

"Your not…. mad?" Rodimus looks back up rubbing the tears from his optics

"Be a good sire" Rodimus smiles and Sentinel picks up his datapad getting ready to walk away.

"Grandsire" Sentinel turns to look at his grandson

"She's coming to the party later if you want to meet her" he smiles at him


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry about the wait but the stress of the new school year has not made writing this the most convenient thing in the world. Also, Reviews are definitely appreciated. Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 8

It was around 12 pm, Rodimus sat by the pool waiting for his friends to arrive. He was dressed in his pelvis armor and was drinking an Iacon Special which is a combination of high grade energon, high octaine, and diesel fuel. Rodimus swung his legs inside the side of the pool and contemplated jumping in. Just then his friend Springer and his sparkmate arrived carrying a giant box of his own concoction which he calls the "Esprit De Corps" which is like the Iacon Special but it also has secret ingredient that even Rodimus doesn't know that makes everyone go wild. Rodimus stands up almost slipping on the side of the pool making the guests laugh. Rodimus laughs at himself and walks over to his guests

"Hey Springer and Tailboom" Rodimus continues laughing

"You know what to do" Springer says with a serious face holding out the crate

"Ill hide it in my secret spot" Rodimus winks and walks around the side of the mansion to the basement/bar and goes behind the bar. He slides out a carpet revealing a trap door and places the booze inside. He shuts it and leaves the basement seeing Springer and Tailboom already undressed and treading water in the middle of the pool. Rodimus smirks and charges into the pool and jumps in splashing his best friend and his sparkmate. Rodimus emerges from the water and treads water with them. Rodimus treads water and talks to them not noticing his sire walking over to the side of the pool.

"Rodimus." Optimus calls squatting by the side of the pool. They turn to him "I am leaving you in charge; you are responsible for everything and anything that happens."

"I relieve you sir" Rodimus salutes him jokingly.

"By the way, I had a chat with my own sire today and I am happy to inform you of my blessing in your bonding." Optimus unsquats and reenters the mansion. Springer and Tailboom look at Rodimus.

"Would the lucky femme be Arcee" Springer smiles

"I wish you would have never heard that" Rodimus sinks down but pops out again rubbing his optics

Some more guests gradually arrive Blue Streak, Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker along with Smokescreens spark mate Headlight. It wasn't really a party yet, the bots that arrived were invited to come ahead of time by Rodimus before the real party began. Rodimus broke out the tubes and everyone just sat in the tubes drinking energon and floating there. Sideswipe lowered his tinted optics

"You know what would be fun, if we played musical chairs but with tubes"

Everyone looked at eachother before agreeing to it. Tailboom jumps out of her tube and flips Springers tube over sending him into the water panicking. Springer emerged from the water coughing out water with his optics forced closed. Sunstreaker saw his opportunity "SUNSTREAKER TO THE RESCUE!" he jumps off his tube and attempts to haul Springer out of the pool against his will by the armpits while Springer tried to kick and squirm his way out of his grasp.

"IM NOT LETTING YOU HOG ALL THE GLORY!" Siedeswipe jumps off of his tube and grabs Springer by the feet and helping his twin haul him out. They take him out by the stairs and run to the side of the pool throwing springer back into it. Springer comes up gasping for air and swims to the side of the pool putting his helm on the side of the pool in relief. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker run up to him "Hey Spring, no hard feelings" Sideswap mocks him high-fiving his twin.

"Frag you guys, leave me alone" Springer says rubbing his helm in his right arm while the left grips the side of the pool. He climbs out and rolls onto his back. Looking up into the sky, his breaths heavily and rolls onto his side still coughing out water. Springer gets up looking at the smirks on Sunstreaker and Sideswipes faceplates. Springer smirks back and laughs at them. The twins snicker before bursting out in a full blown laugh. Rodimus, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak have no idea how to react to this still floating around in their tubes. Springer stops laughing and punches both of them in the face sending them simultaneously on their afts. Springer walks over to the chairs and sits down smiling at himself. Tailboom climbs out and walks over to Springer sitting on the chair next to him.

"Anyone else getting the idea" Blue Streak asks looking around.

"Yeah, I'm out" Rodimus jumps off the tube followed by Smokescreen and Bluestreak. Rodimus climbs out grabbing a towl and places it on the chair to the left of Springer and relaxes on it. He holds his servos behinds his head and stretches his legs out exhaling loudly. Everyone else dries themselves off and sits on one of the chairs. Rodimus then spots an amazing sight coming through the gate. Arcee walks through the gate and waves at Rodimus who waves back. "Hey Arcee" Sideswipe also waves at her.

Sunstreaker sits up "Come on Sides I claimed her first!" he complains.

Arcee laughs at them "C'mon mechs"

Rodimus slides over on the chair allowing Arcee to sit next to him. She nudges into his chest and relaxes.

"Get a room you two" Bluestreak Jokes having Rodimus glare at him

Smokescreen sits up stretching "This is getting boring anyone got any ideas." Springer looks over at him "Ive got one, but you grounders aren't gonna like it" he smirks at him

"Primus Springer, are you implying we jump off the roof!" Rodimus looks up from his mate.

"Frag it" Springer gets up from the chair. Im putting my armor back on, that's easily a 70 foot drop."

"Spring, your gonna transform and fly away while us grounders are gonna splash….. HARD." Sunstreaker crosses his arms.

Springer slides his leg armor up to his pelvis "I'm jumping first it's not like I'm decepticoning anyone." He finishes putting his armor on and looks around the top of the Prime Palace.

"You better be quick Springer, we shoot down aircraft that come within a click." Rodimus warns him.

Springer transforms into his helicopter form and flys to the roof transforming back into bipedal mode. Everyone watches Springer walks to the edge looking at the far away pool. He jogs back to the front of the building looking at the circular driveway that leads to the guard kiosk. He turns around and sprints full speed in the direction of the pool. He jumps off of the ledge and does a sumersalt landing in the pool with a giant splash. Springer falls pretty deep and swims up emerging to the surface and blowing water out of his nose. Everyone claps too stunned at what they just saw to do anything else. Springer swims to the steps and walks up them seeping water from every opening in his armor. He lifts up his chest armor and water floods out "that's better" he smiles.

"I wasn't thinking anyone in the universe had the cord long enough to do something like that." Sideswipe says in awe

Rodimus sits up from Arcee "Springer how about some dust off?" Rodimus smirks at him

"Are you challenging me…..Prime" Springer narrows his optics.

Rodimus grabs his armor and puts it on and taking good care to lock it down securely.

"You scared Roddy" Springer mocks him. Rodimus slides on his chest armor locking it down.

"Ready" Rodimus proudly announces. Springer transforms into his helicopter form allowing Rodimus to hold onto the side. Springer gently elevates up and flys over the palace allowing Rodimus to drop down landing in a squat and standing back up. Springer transforms into his bipedal mode and lands next to his friend. Springer gets a smug look on his face and punches his friend on the back "Go get em"

Rodimus runs back to the front of the palace and freezes in fear. He looks down at his pedes and digs his right shoe into the concrete like roof. He looks ahead and sees his friend who moves his arms in the direction of the edge. Rodimus offlines his optics and inhales and exhales slowly before reopening his optics and sprinting to the edge. He jumps but undershoots and hits the edge of the pool. Everyone gets up from the chairs and runs over to Rodimus who struggles to get out. Springer jumps from the roof into the water and swims over to his friend and holds him above the water. He helps Rodimus to the stairs and holds his helm. Rodimus offlines his optics and groans "Roddy listen, you gotta tell me what hurts ok" Springer softly pats his friends helm.

"It's my left leg, it hurts." Rodimus says onling his optics and looking down.

"Move it for me"

Rodimus manages to move his left leg around and bends it around. Rodimus moves out of Springers grip and stands on the step wobbling his leg at first but gains stability and walks out stretching out his leg. A collected sigh of relief comes from everyone.

"Frag that was a close call" Smokescreen jokes

It starts to get late and colored lights surround the whole backyard. The pool is covered over, and tables with high grade are placed on there. The DJ table is set up now being manned by Jazz and Blaster who both dropped out of school to pursue their dream of their own DJ company and "to nobody's surprise" are both making a good living. The guests begin arriving and mingle with those who are already there. The techno music blasts full force and everyone has a good time while drinking and dancing. Rodimus brings out the Esprit De Corps from the basement and sets it down on the energon table. He opens the box and removes a large cooler with red energon and places it on the table. Almost immediately everyone lines behind Rodimus who takes an empty shot cube and fills it up. He holds the glass up examining it before closing his optics and placing his lips to it and throwing his helm back swallowing the drink. He coughs and his vision becomes fuzzy with the exception of his servos in front of him. Everyone else begins to do the same and the jug quickly becomes empty and the party gets out of hand. A mech pukes his blue energon onto the outdoor floor and passes out in it. A femme babbles

"You know what…..you know what….." and passes out herself.

One mech bumps into another "Watch where your fragging going"

"No YOU watch where you're going" and pokes the others chassis

The other mech yells in anger and tackles him causing everyone else with enough energy to start swinging blows. A mech is hurled into the energon table breaking it in half and spilling energon everywhere. Nobody notices the security team arriving to break up the fight. All of them have a clean black and white color sceme with enforcer shields on their shoulders or door wings. Seargent Overwatch pulls his walke talke from his right breast and orders everyone over loud speaker to disperse immediately. Some of the partyers start throwing energon at the enforcers and one of them hits Officer Prowl in the face shattering on impact and giving him a few cuts. He rubs it with his servo noticing his own energon leaking.

"Frag, permission to use force!" Officer Prowl yells at Seargent Overwatch

Seargent Overwatch draws his energon prod and holds out a small black rod which explodes into a blue riot shield. The other officers do the same and they close together in a large line. The partiers begin throwing even more cubes at the enforcers that just shatter on the shields. Officer Prowl unhooks a stun grenade from his armor and pushes the top button making it expand with a bright red core. He throws it and the officers turn their helms to the side but the partiers don't have time to react. Most of them end up on the ground screaming. Rodimus tries to run to the enforcers to order them to stop but he is electrocuted by a shock grenade that knocks him on the ground and screaming from his circuits being overcharged. The enforcers continue to push in arresting party goers and knocking resisters to the ground. One officer grabs Rodimus by the collar and drags him to safty. Rodimus trys to escape the enforcers grasp trying to get to Arcee who is still trapped in the chaos. The battle continues to rage with enforcers hitting partyers on the side of the helm and then placing them in servocuffs.

With the music off and enforcers practically swarming the premises and loading all the drunk teens into prisoner transfer vehicles and begin driving off. Sentinel argues with the enforcer chief to let the new prisoners free. The smarter ones, the ones who decided not to hammer themselves are questioned by the authorities before being allowed to leave.

Rodimus sits in the dining hall next to Arcee who rubs his shoulders. He still feels a bit disoriented as he begins to sober up. Optimus comes in from the hallway with extreme disapproval in his optics. He leans on one of the chairs across from his son and places both of his servos on it.

"Sire I…."

"No excuse, go to berth" he points to the door leading to the hall

He looks at his sire with puppy dog optics "But sire I…"

"What did I just say!" he takes his servos off the chair placing them on his hips.

Rodimus sighs and gets up from his chair slowly followed by Arcee who then proceeds to follow him out the room. They climb the ornate steps heading up to his room. He reaches the door and punches in the keypad opening up his room. Once Arcee is in he closes the door. The room is a orange color with a large berth in the center with a holovision sitting on top of a bureau with a door opening up to the wash room to the side. He takes his armor off and carelessly throws it by the bureau. Arcee throws her armor off too and they both slide into Rodimus berth and wrap themselves in the thermal blankets and then eachother. Rodimus takes Arcee in his arms who nudges into his chest. Rodimus brushes her helm as she offlines her optics. While Arcee quickly falls into recharge, Rodimus can't due to guild flooding his mind. He stares at the celing rubbing Arcees back and finally offlines his optics and recharges.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Drift sat on the couch watching the news with his sire while they both enjoy energon espressos. Drifts house is a fair size compared to the rest of the houses in Iacon. Iacon is the rich district of all of cybertron and it contains mostly Autobots in either the nobility or business class. Drift belongs to the latter as his carrier and her family own and operate a decent sized machining business.

The news came on with a spinning image of Cybertron displaying the words Iacon News Network. A pretty purple anchor appears on holo. "Hello Iacon and today is your top story, a party gone out of hand at the Prime Palace has led to a backyard riot and the arrests of nearly 42 students of the prestigious Iacon Academy. The students have been released this morning at the request of Sentinel Prime but this controversy will defiantly not be a good reminder when Rodimus becomes our next prime."

Drift sips the last energon from his cube and sets it down on the coffee table also putting his bare pedes up on it. The news continues and Drifts sire turns to him. "How come you never go to parties?"

"I never get invited" Drift responds crossing his arms

"That's because you need to get out there and meet new friends, why not join a school club or sport?" he drinks some of his espresso

"Maybe the sword fighting team…..uh..I don't know" Drift shrugs it off uncrossing his arms and setting them in his lap

"Go out and do it" he says turning back to the holovision "You have only one drive at life, do as much as possible before you get old. You're not young forever" Drifts sire instructs

Drift thought for a moment unhooking his smart phone from his wrist. He tapped on the Cybertron Connected app and typed in Iacon Academy pulling up the schools home page. He selected sports and saw a picture of two mechs in an American football game that is recently becoming one of the most popular sports on cybertron and a less dangerous alternative to full on gladiator combat. He scrolled down to find sword fighting and tapping on it. The picture quickly excited Drift as it portrayed two sword fighters with their swords clashing together in a rain of sparks. He read the information carefully before turning back to his sire. "I'm signing up"

Drift's sire softly smiles and pats his sons shoulder "You're welcome by the way"

Drift turns off his phone and reattaches it to his armor. He continues watching the news with his sire. The purple reporter continues talking.

"Unrest in the mostly Decepticon city of Kaon has forced Sentinel Prime to activate the army reserves to assist local enforcers in keeping the peace. It is believed that this unrest is over the lack of funds by the federal government in regards to keeping schools, hospitals, and infrastructure open. The city state of Kaon Sentinel Prime has also enforced a strict curfew of 9pm-7am for anyone of Decepticon origin.

"THEY ARE ENFORCING MARTIAL LAW FOR A JUSTIFIABLE ISSUE!" Drifts sire yells in anger.

"I don't understand what have we ever done?" Drift asks innocently

"Damn Autobots think were monsters when THEYRE the ones that throw us into slavery" he growls. Drift has never seen his sire so mad about anything other than about issues such as this

"I don't think you're a monster" Drifts carrier sits down next to his sire and drinks some energon espresso

"You're perhaps the exception, I mean maybe some of my war buddies but even they gave me designations"

Drifts carrier looks at Drift who is still next to his sire. "Thermal, our beautiful son is a Decepticon and I never heard him complain about it." Drifts sire calms down a bit rubbing his optics as his bondmate rubs his shoulder armor.

"Carrier" Drift asks, she turns her helm to face him

"Does anyone in our family own slaves?" he asks breathy, his sire looks over to her

"In my extended family but not in yours" he feels a bit better after hearing that.

"Who does?" he asks

"My cousins own a plantation near the 50/50 line, I last visited there 2 years ago I believe and im sure they own at least 25 decepticon slaves to work there. I think there farming that new super fuel that makes speedsters go even faster." She tells him, he listens attentively "Listen Drift, you are extremely fortunate that you live in a northern city state because in the southern states they would consider you and your sire property."

Drifts sire looks at her "I thought I was your slave" he jokes

Drifts carrier kisses his sires cheek plate and turns back to Drift "I know it is hard growing up in an area without Decepicons but at least you are free here" she smiles at him and he returns another.

"In other news, does synthetic energon cause anger disorders? Find out after the break."

"Now, turn off the news its driving both of you crazy" Drifts carrier says before Drift changes the channel.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The weekend was over and everyone involved in Rodimus party were thankfully back in school. Drift sat in history class waiting for class to start. He opened up his subspace and pulled out his history datapad and sylist setting them on his gray desk. The room is set up like any normal classroom, interactive board at the front near the teacher's desk with a mass of desks behind it filled with mechs and femmes. Drifts friend Atlas comes in and immediately sits down next to him. Atlas is an orange mech with light blue optics who has a truck alt mode. "just to remind you"

The teacher stops grading tests at the last minute just as the bell rings. He gets up turning on the interactive board and clicking on the Planet Cybertron application. Cybertron comes flying in and the teacher leaves the board going back to his desk.

"Ok, any volunteers for current events"

Drift raises his servo and the teacher points at him. He slides out of his chair, datapad in servo and stands next to the interactive board. "My current event is from Kaon" A collected sigh is emitted from the room.

Drift ignores them and proceeds to find Kaon on the planet and double taps on it to zoom in. He turns around to the class.

"Yesterday, Sentinel Prime has declared martial law in the city of Kaon in the wake of protests over lack of funding to schools, hospitals, and infrastructure in the area. Local enforcers as of now have been replaced by elements of the army reserves and even some sightings of the professional 15th Marine Division as identified by their unit badges and their leader General Ultra Magnus. This unit has been heavily decorated in the small border war with the Galactic Councel two years ago and has recently returned from training maneuvers with NATO on Earth. The worst thing about this is that they sent soldiers of Decepticon descent to return home while those of Autobot decent entered Kaon. It is also believed that…"

"That's enough Drift" The teacher interrupted making Drift narrow his optics

"Why should I?"He arrogantly remarks "You wanted me to recite my current event"

"Just do what he says con" Sunstreker says crossing his arms

"What he said" Sideswipe follows his twins lead

"Silence" The teacher commands getting up from his seat "Sit down or im assigning you detention" he points at Drift who clenches his servo and obediently returns to his seat. Atlas pats Drifts shoulder with his fist and Drift nods at him in acknowledgment.

"Now would anyone else with an ACTUAL current event NOT a paranoid conspiracy, please volunteer" the teacher glairs at Drift who narrows his blood red optics in retaliation making the teacher uncomfortable and immediately looking for servos.

"Ok Ms. Tailboom" he says with perhaps the creepiest smile Drift has ever seen.

Tailboom gets up from her desk next to Arcee and saunters over to the interactive board.

"My current event is from Iacon" she swipes the board to Iacon and zooms in.

"The new senator Sherma has been sworn in by Sentinel Prime last week and has promised to push for less trade restrictions on Earth. If he does get his bill passed, it would mean a reduction of tariffs and the import of guns into Cybertron. What Sherma really wants from this however, is the newest altmodes being created and distributed on Earth. I believe that this is important because the alliance between Earth and Cybertron has been becoming stronger ever since the organic Importation act of 55. And I believe that this economic partnership between our planets will be beneficial to both causes."

She looks towards the teacher and the whole room claps except Drift who continues the scowl on his faceplates. "Ok Ms. Tailboom, thank you"

The day had been long for Drift. He couldn't wait to attend the meeting for the sword fighting club. He had talked with Springer earlier and told him that he and Rodimus would also be there. Springer also told him that because it was only their first year at academy, the upperclassmen wouldn't be there. When the end of the day had finally come, he scrambled quickly to his locker and opening it up dropping his datapads in it and taking out a sheathed sword hanging up. He attached the sword to his back armor and checked his smartphone for the room number he had to find. Walking down, he passed multiple autobots who glanced at his sword and swerved around to avoid him. He reached the room belonging to Mr. Bludgeon and entering through the open door. Mr. Bludgeon pulled out a black metal case and turned a key flipping it open in front of him and pulling out a magnificent sword with a golden handle. Bludgeon was also a Decepticon and his red optics stood out from his samurai helmet type helm. Drift looked towards the desks and saw Springer and Rodimus both with swords on their desks but also a femme sitting behind them that he had never seen before. She had an almost black metallic red and midnight blue color scheme. He could tell from here she was in some way related to Optimus Prime but something was a little different about her. Her servos were supprisingly narrow and spiked like claws and her blue optics had a strange glow in the center.

"How nice of you to show up" Springer mocks him playfully

Drift snaps out of his thoughts and sits down next to the femme who takes a glance at him. Moonrider Eclipse or just simply Eclipse looks at this new cute mech she has never seen before. His red optics and black armor are an obvious indication that he is a Decepticon but she can't help but believe that there's more to this mech than meets the eye.

Mr. Bludgeon twirls his sword in front of Springer and Rodimus who lean back in their seats to avoid getting hit. He chuckles at them and sets his sword down on Rodimus desk.

"Welcome to the sword skill and competion class. Now, I don't recognize most of you so why don't you introduce yourselfs and why you are here." He points at Rodimus first

"Well, im Rodimus..Prime, and im here because I want to further my fighting skills".

"I knew I saw you from somewhere." Bludgeon chuckles at himself. "How about you" he points at Springer

"Im Springer, and im here because my sire was a great dueler and his sire before his sire, and his sire before that." He boldly states.

"Interesting, did any of them succeed"

"My grandsire became world champion"

"Hopefully you take after him" He then turns to Drift

"Well, I sort of known you'd be here"

"Seems everyone has heard of that"

"Of course, how about you introduce yourself"

"Im Drift, and im here simply because it's just a hobby of mine"

Bludgeon nods his helm and points to the femme next to Drift.

"Hi, im Moonrider Eclipse but you can just call me Eclipse and it is also a hobby of mine"

The teacher nods his helm and takes his sword off of Rodimus desk and sheaths it in his back armor. "Alright were going down to the gymnasium, last one out, close the door"

Everyone gets up and heads by the door. Bludgeon turns the light off and Eclipse shuts the door on the way out. When they reach the gymnasium, Bludgeon takes some keys out of his subspace and opens up the supply closet and walks in with his class following him. He grabs a stack of sheet metal silhouettes and servos Rodimus the silhouettes. Rodimus eagerly grabs it and holds it under his arm. He also takes two poles on stands and servos both to Drift. Bludgeon also pulls out a box rummaging through it and pulling out metal clasps and a thick industrial line. They all exit the supply closet closing the door on the way out.

Bludgeon takes a pole off of Drift and sets it down in the middle of the gym. He takes the other one and sets it up about 50 meters apart from the other one. He slides the end of the industrial line into an in the pole and ties a knot on the end he throws the other line to Springer who does the same thing. He also sets up the sheet metal silohetts clamping them down with the clasps.

"Alright, I set up 2 targets for each of you. I'll demonstrate first, after that is Drift, Springer, Rodimus, and Eclypse." He points to each of them. He takes the same servo and grabs his sword with it. He positions himself in a fighting stance and charges the first silhouette with the sword above his helm. He dives stabbing the first one and doing a forward roll out of there. He lands and charges again instead dashing to the side and then cutting the silhouettes helm off. He sheaths his sword and walks the side of his work placing his servos on his hips.

Drift unsheaths his sword turning it on his side and inspecting it before holding it by his side. He intensivies his optics on the silhouette staring it down for a brief moment before charging at them. He yells in anger and swings his sword slashing the first one in half. He then does a spin move and throws his sword impailing the silohett and then pulls it out. Re-sheathing his sword, he jogs back to the group.

"That's a start, but don't be showy, it only wastes time" Bludgeon instructs. Drift nods at him.

Springer unsheaths his sword and wastes no time attacking the silhouettes. He jumps in the air and drop kicks the first one off of the clasks and stabs it while on the ground and charges the other one stabbing it where the spark should be and returning back to the group.

"Good effort"

Rodimus unsheaths his sword and charges the kicking the first one, slashing the second one and then slashing the first one. He runs back to the group

"Fast and efficient, but can be improved upon"

Eclypse doesn't unsheathe her swords, instead she transformers into a robotic cainine and knocks down the first silhouette biting into it and then transforming back into bipedal mode and slashing it in three peaces with duel samurai swords. She then swaggers over to the group who are still in shock. Bludgeon remains unfazed

"Excellent use of otherwise bad genetics, but that will not be allowed in an actual tournament"

They spend the next few minutes cleaning up the contraption and the sheet metal silhouettes. They stand in front of Bludgen who twirls his sword and flips it in his servo. "Ok, partner up" Rodimus and Springer immediately stand across from eachother and Drift across from Eclypse. "I want you to practice blocking and launching attacks. Student facing me attempts to strike student facing away from me deflect the attacks. Oh, don't use swords"

"Awww" Springer unsheathes his sword

"Begin when you're ready"

Rodimus throws a punch at Springer who swipes the punch away. He then attempts to punch again but is kicked by Springer. While Springer is laughing at this, Rodimus tackles him and punches him in the face but not too hard and gets up off of his friend

"Alright, Bring it con" she eerily smiles at him. Drift smiles back at her "I'll go soft ok" He throws a soft punch at her and is flipped over her and onto his aft.

"There is no SOFT in combat" she smirks at him and holds out her servo to help him up but he pulls her down and stands up.

After an hour, Bludgeon checks the time on his phone and blows a whistle. "Alright, bring it in"

Everyone stands around Bludgen with scratches and dents on all of their armor. "Good first day, were having another practice tomorrow and in fact were going to have them every school day. Its great that all of you came out and I would like to see all of you again. On Wednesday the experienced team will be returning and I will try to keep you as up to par as possible. See you all tomorrow."

At the front of the school, Springer transformes into his car altmode along with Rodimus and leave the school taking a right turn in the direction of the Prime Palace. Drift is about to transform but is interrupted

"See you tomorrow Drift" Eclypse says happily patting his shoulder. Drift turns to her and smiles

"Yeah, I guess ill be seeing you tomorrow too" he rubs the back of his helm from the nervousness

She tips her helm at him and transforms into a dark blue motorcycle and drives away. Drift transformes also and drives home. He arrives at the door of his house and transforms checking the mailbox quickly before jogging up to the front door. He dials in the keypad opening up the door and stepping in. He kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen where his carrier was preparing the energon.

"How was sword fighting sweetspark" she asks not looking up from her duty

"It was great! We had some target practice, and some attack and defense." He tells her excitedly. She looks up at her son and narrows her blue optics.

"Drift, take care of your armor before recharging." He looks down and realizes that what used to be his highly groomed and shiny chasis is now scratched, dented, and dusty. He scratches his helm spikes and leaves the kitchen past the dining room and into the home theater. His sire and sister are busy watching a gladiator match between Tank the Destroyer and the famed Megatronus. Drift arrives right at the end as Megatronus impails his opponent with the tip of his large battle axe and then abruptly swings it around chopping his helm off and then holding the bleeding helm for the audience to see.

"Dinner!" carrier calls

"I don't think ill be able to refuel after seeing that" sister comments getting up from the couch

"So how was it" Drifts sire knocks him out of his thoughts. "Oh it was great, im going back tomorrow"

Drift follows them into the dining room and takes his spot at the table next to his sister and across from his sire. The chandelier above the table provides the dim light in the room and makes an ornate glow from the crystals. Drifts carrier carries the boiled energon on a tray and sets them down in the middle.

"Primus Drift you look like you've been through a war" sister smiles at him

Drift chuckles to himself offlining his optics. He re onlines them at a squint "I'm a hundred percent sure that when I lift my chassis armor up, its going to be an energon filled mess" he takes a sip of his energon "I'm not joking either" he chuckles again

Drift finished his dinner and kissed his carrier on the cheek a good night and entered his room. He carefully shut the door behind him. Entering his washroom, he took his chassis armor off setting it down on the counter. He opened a drawer and pulled out a buffer along with other cleaning tools. Within the next hour, Drift fixed and cleaned his armor, protoform washed, and brushed his denta. Drift spit out some energon and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at his open wound and tapped it causing some energon to spit out making him to clench his denta and hiss. He punched the counter and collected himself. He grabbed another dressing off the counter and wrapped it around his waist closing the velcrolike material together. He patted it down and checked his body for bruses. Despite his much darker skin tone, he could easily see the black and blue marks on his legs and his arms. He smiled thinking about his new femme friend and shut out the lights. He walked into his berthroom and jumped on his berth. He turned off the lights and snuggled into his blanket and offlined his optics.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bludgeon blew a whistle and Rodimus swung his sword at Drift who quickly rolled out of the way kicking Rodimus shin and sending him on his aft. Drift held the tip of his sword at Rodimus neck who held his servos up by his face in surrender.

"Excellent" Bludgeon praises Drift. Drift helps up Rodimus and slaps his back. "Now, you think you can take me on"

Drift looks at him without expression and twirls his sword ready to strike. He gets in a fighting stance and anticipates that Bludgeon is more of a defensive fighter. He crept towards him, not taking his optics off of him. Bludgeon realized what Drift was attempting and he quickly lunged at him at slashed Drifts arm. He looked at his arm armor realizing a gash in it and some energon leaking from it. Bludgeon then kicks Drift center mass and sent him flying backward. He slid on his back and screeched to a stop. Bludgeon sheathed his sword. "Now what have I been trying to tell you about confidence." He sarcastically remarks to Drift as he sits up groaning.

Nobody responds just staring at him. "You should never predict your opponents next move, just because your enemy likes to fight a certain way doesn't mean that they can't adapt." He looks over to Drift who slowly gets up and twists his torso from side to side. Bludgeon pulls a medical kit from his subspace and throws it to Drift who catches it.

"You get injured, you repair yourself" Bludgeon instructs. Drift looks up at him and then looks back at his current situation. The slash in his arm is decently large and is leaking energon. Drift retracts his sleeve and pulls a rag from the medical kit and dabs it in a cleaning solution. He quickly dabs it in the wound. He feels some pain but holds it back as he grabs a stapler looking device. He looks away and smashes the stapler on the wound and he screams as the staples lock themselves in his metallic skin.

"PRIMUS THAT FRAGGING HURTS!" He screams throwing the device down stomping the ground in rage and shaking his arm around.

"Quit complaining, you'll be fine" Bludgeon comes up to him and pats Drifts shoulder as he clenches his denta and looks at his arm.

"SIR, ITS ONE THING AFTER THE OTHER WITH ME!" he complains as he expands his sleeve.

"Well that's all for today anyway" Bludgeon looks at the clock. Drift blows air out of the side of his mouth without anyone noticing.

"The upperclassmen will be joining you tomorrow, hazing is a proud ritual in this outfit, expect them to treat you like scrap. We are all friends here so don't take what they say or do personally." He instructs looking to the faces of his class. "Alright, get some R&R" he waves them off.

Eclypse walks next to Drift on the way out, she feels saddened by the damage he has taken. Drift glances over to her and casually smiles and she returns the favor. They reach the front of the school again and Springer and Rodimus immediately take off.

"Hey Moonrider" she looks over to him. "You free this weekend?"

She doesn't know what to say and looks at his battered frame. "If you don't want to its ok." He is about to transform but she grabs his arm

"What do you want to do?" she nervously spits out, smiling

Drift looks back down at her "I was thinking a movie"

"Good idea, what movie?" she quickly recites in excitement

"I was thinking either Halloween, or The Derr Hunter, if you're into those kind of movies" he rubs the back of his helm nervously, he knows he mispronounced the second name

"I haven't heard of either"

"Halloween is a horror movie, while the other one is a war movie"

"I don't know, tell me after practice tomorrow kay"she smiles at him before transforming and driving away.

Drift transforms and drives home as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took so long, i've been writing for weeks now every morning before school and sometimes on the weekends. I finally found the time to finish and ratify it so here you go :D. Comments, questions, suggestions, let me know and ill message you back. Thanks allot to Mimzy94 for the support and would like to give the credit of Moonrider to her!

* * *

Chapter 12

Drift was shocked to see the upperclassmen in the gym today. Drift went over to the group with the mentality of "What's the worst they could do". Almost immediately they became silent and looked at Drift who tried to show no fear. On the inside, Drift was nervous.

"What have we got here" One of them mocks and the rest laugh

"I think it's a con" Another laughs "You lost or something?"

"Maybe he wants to dance? I saw they have dance classes down the hall"

Drift can't hold his anger back "SHUT THE FRAG UP!" he yells at them. The group only mocks him again

"Ohhh look, he thinks he's tough" he and they laugh again

"I swear to PRIMUS I WILL kick you're aft!" Drift growls clenching his servo at the mech

"Woah Woah, back away tough guy!" Springer pulls Drift away and almost drags him over to Rodimus and Moonrider who are standing off to the side.

The group continues to mock Drift as he is taken back into the arms of his friends. Drift is so angry, blue tears start to form in his optics.

"Come on buddy everything's ok" Springer pats his shoulder. The group of older mechs continue to mock Drift and the rest of the academy freshman as they leave the gym.

They sit in the hallway waiting for the instructors to arrive. They don't understand the delay, since they know at least Bludgeon is a professor.

"What do you thinks holding them up?" Rodimus checks his messages on his phone

"Noooooo idea" Springer says leaning his helm on the back wall

The group sits silent for a few minutes "Maybe they want us to get acquainted?" Moonrider suggests

"Possible" Drift says leaning his helm on the trophy display cabinet. The group returns to its silence

"What are you getting degrees in?" Springer asks "I mean, that's what where really here for….right?"

"Political Sciences" Rodimus grumbles

"Whats so bad about that?" Springer asks?

"I don't want to be a politician, I wanna be a racer! After all, I AM a sports car"

Springer chuckles

" Im getting a degree in history" Drift says

"Why are you doing that?" Rodimus remarks sarcastically

"My carrier didn't want me to be an army grunt, so I'm getting my four years in to become an officer in the army." he smiles with pride

"You're a real carriers mech aren't you?" Moonrider smiles at him

"What's wrong with that?" Drift complains glancing over to her

"Nothing, Its just cute…. that's all" Drift looks away

"Well, cute is the last thing I want to be called but…..thank you anyway" he looks down trying to hide his blush.

"Im going to get a veterinarians degree, I love animals" she keeps up the smile

"Im with Drift, I'm just doing some time before I can be an Space Corps flyer" Springer states

"That's strange; wouldn't they just accept you out of high school because…..you know…you're a triple changer?" Drift looks at him

"Yep it's glitched… but once im in the military im out of this town….. Any news on Arcee Roddy?" Springer asks

"What news?" Moonrider asks in retort

"Were not sure yet…to be honest, I hope it was a misfire…" Rodimus says with a lack of interest

Moodrider quickly changes the subject "Drift you still want to see that movie?" His helm snaps in her direction.

"Yeah, if you want to leave right now im completely fine with it!" Drift smiles and stands up. Their moment is cut short from the sound of heel plates marching down the hall. Then, Bludgeon along with other instructors arrives.

"They too hard on you" one of them, a blue and white mech asks.

"We tried to avoid confrontation" Springer stands up as well

"What you should have done was take it like a mech." A large green mech insists

Rodimus and Moonrider stood up as well and they enter the gym with their instructors.

"Alright, were ready, Freshman over there!" the captain points to the end of the line "Experienced, you know the drill"

Drift, Rodimus, Springer and Moonrider stand in a line in front of the experienced team. There's about 15-20 mechs, Moonrider is the only femme. The mechs snicker and grin at the freshman for they have been waiting for this for a long time.

"As our current champion, would Instinct please step out" the captain orders

A sort of short gray mech with a navy blue visor pushes his way out of the crowd. "Now, we'll let Instinct have some fun eh" The group snickers again

Instinct draws his sword, a sleek katana and twirls it while pacing around. "You have three options." Instinct holds up three digits with his free servo. "You could run away and never come back" he brings down a digit "You could take your armor off and run around campus fighting with toy swords" he brings down another digit "Or you could suck each other's energon"

"That little glitch thinks hes top cord around here" Rodimus growls. He pushes Springer and Drift aside and draws his own sword that has an autobot insignia on the handle and "Rodimus Prime" Indented on the blade

"C'mon, the best you can send is HOT ROD over here!" he laughs and the rest of the upperclassmen laugh. Rodimus charges Instinct but Instinct is faster and dodges Rodimus and trips him. Rodimus hits his face on the floor with a loud crack and immediately gets up to the upperclassmen immaturely snickering at his energon leaking nose. Rodimus wipes his nose and looks at the energon on his servo. He looks up at Instinct who sheaths his own sword and folds his arms.

"Whats it gonna be"

"Frag it, id rather drink vital fluid than the other options" Rodimus rejoins his friends.

Everyone crowds around the freshman as they hesitantly draw their swords. "I'll slit my wrist first" Drift volunteers first and flips his sword around resting the sharp blade on his covered wrist. He then retracts his sleeve and grits his denta as he makes a swift swipe on his wrist. Energon immedidatly gushses out and starts to flow down his wrist and onto the floor.

"Here goes nothing" Rodimus puts his lips to Drifts wrist and sucks a mouthful of energon into his mouth. He backs away and a gag reflex forces him to spit the energon out onto the floor. Rodimus' skin turns from light gray to a blue and proceeds to empty his tanks all over the floor. The upperclassmen cringe at it letting out a collected "ew".

Rodimus stumbles away from the mess and bends over to recover. Springer sighs and just places his lips to Drifts wrist and only taking what is already gushing rather than making the mistake Rodimus made. He backs away and swallows the vital fluid. "Tasty" he smiles revealing his blue denta

Moonrider walks over to Drift and rubs his shoulder before digging her face into his wrist and sucking some energon. She swallows it and looks into Drifts face which has turned from a silver tone to a light gray. She then acts fast and pulls a rag from her subspace and tucks it into his wrist. She places her backhand against his face and realizes his face is turning cold. She thinks about calling the instructors over but Instinct is already next to her and sprays an instant clot on his fuel line and turns the energon into a foamy bubbly substance sealing the womb.

Springer sighs "I guess ill be next". He retracts his left sleeve and draws his sword. He clears his helm and artfully cuts a small womb into his arm. The womb immediately starts leaking energon making Springer gasp for air. Moonrider immediately comes to his sides and sucks some energon from him. She lifts her helm up and licks her lips.

The freshman stood in front of the upperclassman and instructors. Complete nausea is on everyone's face and it is clear that they are losing their balance. The blue and white mech comes to each ones side and injects raw energon into their vanes with syringes. The silver returns to Drifts faceplates and everyone else starts to feel better.

"Welcome to the team!" the captain yells and the upperclassmen run over to the freshman and cheer them on shaking their servos and slapping their shoulders. After shaking servos with the instructors they were allowed to go home. Rodimus and Springer went on their way as usual. Drift stood with Moonrider and checked the clock.

"Ok, its 18:13, and Halloween starts at thirty" Drift looks up from his phone.

"That's a date" Moonrider looks at it with him and looks up "lets go!"

They transform and drive to the theater. Moonrider knows a shortcut so they miss the rush hour traffic. They arrive at the theater and transform. They walk up to the concession booth and order tickets. They get their tickets and order snacks from the snack bar. They each order energon cubes as well as energon sweets which come in cubed containers that dispense gum shaped energon. They take their seats in the comfortably crowded theater, not too many other bots out. The ads stop playing and the theater gets dark. Creepy music plays and a bot o light "jack o lantern" slowly approaches the screen.

"This looks good so far" Moonrider takes a bite of the sweets and leans into Drift who smiles and nods at her, taking a sip of his energon.

They then hear sparklings reherse a line about Halloween and then shout "TRICK OR TREAT!"

The movie then shows a human couple kissing on an outdoor couch from a point of view angle. They run upstairs and the point of view angle creeply stalks around the side of the house and watch the lights go out as a creepy sound is played. The point of view creeps along the side of the house and enters through an open door. More creepy music plays as the point of view enters a kitchen turning on a light. A human servo pulls out a drawer on the sink cabinet and pulls out a big sharp knife.

Drift smiles at Moonrider who looks from the movie to him and then back with complete suspense on her face plates.

The point of view stalks through the house and encounters the human mech saying goodbye to the human femme as he walks down the stairs and out of her house. The point of view continues up the stairs and a clock starts chiming. The human femme quietly sings to herself and the pov picks up a mask that obscures most of the audience's vision. The POV lurks inside her room walking past her discarded armor on the floor. It then plays creepy music as the femme is styling the fur on her helm. The POV walks right up to her and she shouts "MICHAEL!" before the POV proceeds to hack her up with the knife.

Most of the bots in the audience scream at this. Moonrider burys her face in Drift and offlines her optics. Drift nonchalantly rubs the top of her helm and smiles from amusement.

Her bare body falls on the floor and the POV runs out of the house and onto the yard. Another person says "Michael" and the mask is removed from a mechlet's face and the camera zooms out.

"That movie was fun" Moonrider laughs with an arm around Drift as they leave the theater. Drift smiles at her knowing how scared she was.

"Here, ill drive you home" he transforms and she transforms as well. They arrive to the front of a large house with a large iron gate at the front. Moonrider walks up the gate and inputs the code opening the door.

"Well" Drift rubs the back of his helm "I guess ill see you tomorrow"

"Come on Drift, I want you to meet my carrier" she begs

He turns to face her "Fine, but I have to be home soon" He walks on the path to the front door with her

"What's the matter….carriers mech" she jokes lightly punching him in the side.

"VERY funny" he shakes his helm.

She unlocks the front door and they both enter. It is clear that Moonriders carrier is very wealthy as there is a very fancy carpet, multiple holo paintings decorated with golden frames, and various other decorations. Moonrider grabs Drifts arm and pulls him over to what looks like trophy room containing stuffed versions of various wild beasts. A purple femme with streaks of white is cleaning off the skulls of what appears to Drift to be a bear.

"Hi carrier!" Moonrider calls.

Her blue optics look up from her work and smile at her daughter. "Hi Eclipse, how was the movie"

"Great" she looks behind her "This is my friend….Drift."

Drift smiles "Hi, and that's me" he walks up to her extending his servo.

She shakes his servo "That name sounds familiar… Whats your full name" she asks a bit curious

"Drift, son of Thermal and Starwing" he says "Why"

"Ohhhh" she smiles and shakes her helm placing her servos on her waist. "I know your carrier" she chuckles. "I recently had my new ammo build by her company"

"Wait… what?" Drift asks confused "My family makes and assembles ship and alt mode parts"

"Well, I guess I know more about your creators than you do" she laughs. "Come on we can talk a while in the den"

Moonrider's carrier motions for them to follow her and they enter the next room which resembles a log cabin with a bear hide as a carpet with a couch in front of a fire place. Moonrider's carrier sits on a recliner in front of two hunting rifles.

Drift sits on the couch while Moonrider ignites the fireplace by pushing a button on the wall and a large blue flame appears. She immediately walks over to the couch and sits down next to Drift.

"Well Drift, how about you tell me a little about yourself" she smiles at him but Drift can easily tell she is trying to interrogate him

"Im nineteen, Decepticon, twelve foot tall, sports car" he recites "No no no, what are your interests" Moonrider's carrier laughs

"Ohhh" Drift laughs "I like sword fighting, history, and driving" he smiles

"Interesting"

"Could you tell me more about this ammunition that you ordered" he leans forward intently staring into her optics

"It's a 40mm armor piercing shell; I use it to take down large game. It's specifically designed to punch right through chassis armor but the only cybertronian it will be used on will likely be dinobots."

"Is there anything else out of the usual they build?"

"They offer standard laser ammunition, incendiary, fragmentation, heatseeking, stealth rounds… you name it"

"That's strange"

"If you want to know more ask them"

They sit in silence for about a minute. Drift stands up

"Well I guess ill get going" He hugs Moonrider and shakes servos with her carrier before heading out the door. It is now dark outside and Drift transforms and drives out of the driveway and the gate closes behind him. Drift drove out of the residential area and into the city. He flipped his high beams on and sped all the way to his house. He arrived at the front door, transforming and running up to the front door. He crept inside, taking off and leaving his shoes by the front door with everyone else's. He snuck through the dark house proceeding to the stairs and slowly climbing them. He quietly sneaks past his creaters berth room and grits his denta. Sweat starts to fall down his helm.

CREAK

Drift forces his optics offline and freezes in place. He looks around and realizes that it was just a loose aluminum board. He sneaks past his sisters room and arrives at his door. He wipes the sweat from his helm and slowly opens the door. He flips on the light throws his armor off and jumps onto his berth without a second thought.


	13. Chapter 13

I completed this chapter in like an hour, must be a record. Anyways, Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 13

Drift slowly onlined his optics and sat up groaning, he then snapped his optics open realizing his sheets were wet. He looked under his sheets and realized that he forgot to change his bandage and energon leaked all inside.

"Frag" he muttered sliding out and standing on the carpet. He held his stomach and walked to his washroom and quickly undid the bloody bandage and threw it in the waste bin. He walked over to his toilet and pulled down his pelvic armor. He held his cord and black urine expelled itself into the toilet bowl. He pushed a button and air jets pushed the waste down the drain.

After a quick wash, he leaves the washroom, shutting the door on the way out. He gets fully dressed and looks at his berth stroking his chin thinking of a solution to his problem. He hopes that nothing got on his blanket that his grandcarrier made him when he was just a sparkling. He lifts it up checking the inside, and thankfully nothing got on it. His white sheets on the other servo, have a giant blue stain on it. He takes that and throws it on the floor next to his blanket. The metal berth has a little bit of energon on it, but thankfully that can be wiped off easily.

He sighs and grabs a towel from his subspace and wipes off the berth. Once it is clean, he places the towel back in and carelessly places his blanket on the berth and grabs his sheets. With his servos full, he opens his door and walks down the hallway, down the stairs, past the kitchen and down another flight of stairs into the basement. He throws the sheets into the basket for his carrier to clean later. He goes up the stairs and down the hall to the kitchen. He looks out the window and realizes its still dark out. Scratching his helm, Drift looks at his phone and realizes that it's 3 am. He sighs and goes to the home theater, picks up the remote and jumps on the couch. He turns the holovison on and the sports network comes on with highlights of the latest hockey game between the Los Angelis Kings and the Washington Capitals. Drift of coarse switches to the movie channels and flips through until he finds Starwars. He watches the final battle on the death star.

"Totally unrealistic" he crosses his arms.

He puts his pedes on the table and watches the Death Star blow up. Drift feels a servo pat his shoulder and jerks up from surprise. His sire comes around the couch and sits down next to him.

"Remember when we saw this in the theaters" he smiles at him

Drift nods sinking back into the couch and turning his attention to the movie.

"Son"

Drift looks at his sire

"Listen, your carrier was a little worried last night. I convinced her to go to berth but you need to call if you're going to be out late" he instructs him. "What were you REALLY out doing?"

Drift raises an optic ridge "I finished practice, took my friend out to a movie, and I drove her home. I met her carrier who told me some interesting information"

"Hmmm"

"Is there by any chance I could order some 40mm armor piercing?" Drift smiles at him and he can see the smile on his sires face disappear.

Drift's sire stands up in front of Drift and grabs him by the collar pulling him up to him. Anger is on his faceplate and in his optics.

"Listen here, YOU say nothing more about this. You make one more peep about this, and I punish you the way MY sire punished me!" he growled "I CREATED YOU! DON'T THINK I CANT REVERSE THE PROCESS!"

Drift stares into his sires blood red optics and can't stop himself from shaking

"Do I make myself CLEAR!"

"yyy….YES!" Drift panics forcing his optics offline and is finally pushed onto the couch.

Drift's sire paces around the room clenching his fists. He stops abruptly. He unclenches his fists and sighs. He turns back to Drift, absolute sorrow on his face.

"Drift, you are my progeny. I'm sorry if I'm being too harsh, but I'm absolutely serous. Say absolutely NOTHING about this"

"Sir" Drift looks down

Drift's sire takes a final glance at Drift before walking out of the room. Drift is glad because this gives him some privacy to cry. Tears roll down his faceplates and he takes the same towel he used to wipe off his energon to wipe the tears from his optics.

Drift felt the need to punish himself. He never thought his sire would lash out at him let alone anyone else. His sire was always there when he was sick, when he was scared, and he was a shoulder to cry on when he was made fun of at school. Drift's tears were out of control now, the more he'd wipe, the more that would fall down his faceplates.

After a few minutes, Drift finally stopped crying but his faceplates had turned red. He checked the time on his phone, realizing it was five in the morning. He decided to make himself an espresso. He felt he should try to appease his sire by bringing him and his carrier their morning energon. He made their energon and walked upstairs to their door. He opened the door and his sire and carrier were watching the news. Their room is much more ornate than his, windows behind the giant berth, victorian era wallpaper, and a washroom next to it.

"Ohh whats this" Drifts carrier smiles

They sit up in their berth and Drift servos them their energon

"Thank you Drift" his carrier smiles

"Thanks son" his sire takes it

Drift playfully salutes them and walks out the door. He grabs his energon and goes back to the theater.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, another chapter, its almost a matter of time before the war starts. Just a little heads up, this chapter contains a sex scene in explicit detail.

* * *

Chapter 14

"I swear to primus something isn't right." Drift told his friends

"You give the word and I'll have a hundred enforcers knocking on your door." Rodimus arrogantly suggests

"Stealth mission anyone?" Springer keeps up his humor

"Why don't we ask my carrier more?" Moonrider suggests

"Not a good idea, she might be in on it" says Rodimus

"As I said before" Springer smiles

"I guess we could do that, Drift you got access to the factory?" Moonrider asks

"My sires taught me everything about that place, I even know the code for the safe" Drift folds his arms "I'm liking this idea"

"Alright, after practice then?" Springer asks

After Practice- it is dusk now.

The group hid at the edge of an ally in the cities industrial district. They watched Drift's sire and carrier lock the front door, transform and drive away.

"Alright were clear"

Drift runs for the side of the factory and everyone follows him. He reaches the side door, a large rusty metal door that hasn't been used in years. Drift found and brushed off the keypad and inputted his date of spark 09-15-95. The door immediately parted and they ran through the opening, closing it on the other side. They entered the dark factory; Drift found the light switch on the wall and switched on only the emergency lighting. Dim lighting filled the factory and Drift carefully made his way around the machines and robots to get to the office. He stopped his friends and turned to face them

"Listen, there's about four offices in this complex" he holds up four digits and then closes his fist" There's my carrier and sire's office, ill go there, there's the overseers office up there" he points to metal stairs that lead to an elevated office with blinds closed. "There's the shipping office" he points to a door that has a lighted up sign saying (shipping) "Lastly, there's the sales department" he points to a similar door. "The code that gives you access to literally EVERYTHING is zero nine, fifteen, ninety five. Everyone got that" Everyone nods "Good lets go"

Everyone gets to work searching through computers and data pad cabinets all through the offices. It takes about half an hour but Springer is in the sales office and discovers a list of transactions that are locked. He enters 09-15-95 but it is still locked.

"Hey I found something!" Springer yells

Everyone drops what they are doing and arrive at the Sales office. "Theres a transaction just yesterday that is addressed to the Workers Party. I can't access the file"

Drift gently nudges Springers swivel chair out of the way and inputs another access code 02-04-89.

"What does that date signify" Rodimus asks

"The day my creators bonded" Drift clicks access and the message pops up.

To: Workers Party

Address: 22 Vendetta Road, Kaon, Eastern Province

I have dispatched your request, everything was made in the factory over the last few weeks and have been nickel plated "at your request" and have holographic and PSX-3 sights. Hope you are happy with your order!

X2,000 MCR-2 Battle Rifles

X1,000 Turbofox-33 Laser Rifles

X500 Rodsfield 98 Laser Rifles

X400 Namico MS Machine Guns

X10,000 9.82mm ammunition

X5,000 8.3mm Laser Ammunition

Grand total is 87 million credits :discounted:

Your Humble Servant,

Thermal

"YOUR FRAGGING SPARKLING ME!" Drift grabs his helm and walks to the wall by the door and bangs his helm against the wall. He grits his denta and continues to sofly bang his helm against the wall.

"How much would you say that could supply?" Rodimus asks "A battalion?"

Drift regains his senses and rubs his optics. He walks back to his friends and his shoulder is patted by Moonrider

"Thanks" Drift mutters continuing to stare at the screen.

Rodimus takes his phone off of his armor and takes a picture of the screen.

"What's that for?" Drift growls

"Proof" Springer answers for Rodimus, he then takes out his own phone and continues to take a picture.

"Listen Drift" Rodimus grabs Drift by both of the shoulders and puts his face so close to Drift's that their noses almost touch and can feel each other's breaths "Im going to contact the enforcers and have the Workers Party or whoever arrested for possession of illegal firearms, your creators had NOTHING to do with this, ok"

Drift nods and Rodimus lets go of him. They continue looking at the sales terminal and find about 22 other orders and document them. Most of them are small orders addressed to various corporations and VIPs possibly for their protection.

After cleaning up and making sure no stone was unturned, Drift shut off the emergency lights and shut the door.

"Come on guys were going to my place" Rodimus transforms

"Wait what?" Drift asks

"Were going to send the enforcers to kick aft, and watch the whole thing" Rodimus says from his alt mode

"Why not" Moonrider transforms

They all transform and follow Rodimus out of the industrial district and into the center of the city. They pull up to the Prime Palace and an enforcer stops them and they all transform.

"Prince Rodimus Prime, do you willfully allow these bots to enter"

"Yes"

"Please submit to an optic scan"

Rodimus looks into a scanner and the display changes color from yellow to green. The enforcer makes the rest of them submit to it and are finally allowed entrance.

They enter the palace and follow Rodimus down the hallway and to a door marked with a government insignia. Rodimus enters in a code and then has his optic scanned before the door parts and they enter an elevator. The elevator doors after a while, open to reveal a massive command bunker. It is guarded by elite guard members who stand idle on all of the corners. Rodimus passes all of the computers and walks up to the main terminal.

"AND NOW MECHS AND FEMMES WE HAVE A LITTLE FUN" he mocks a TV announcer. He opens up a selection and selects "Issue Warrant". Another window pops up and Rodimus pulls out his phone using it as a reference and inputs the address. The window closes and another window opens with the words offenses violated. Rodimus selects the Possession of illegal firearms law and enters it. Optimus and Sentinel walk out of the elevator doors and the Elite Guard members salute them.

"What in the name of Primus are you sparklings doing" Optimus growls

Rodimus doesn't respond, he only holds his phone behind his back and Optimus takes it. After reading it Optimus looks up

"Reasonable"

"Alright, I PERSONALLY dispatched the STF. Were going to watch the action unfold." He smiles

Enforcer Seargent Plugger sat in the station with his STF team, about 12 mechs. He is built strong, MRAP alt mode, navy blue armor with black streaks down his legs, and who couldn't notice the red orange visor.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR the alarm sounded.

:Attention, 16590 in progress, all units are to proceed to 22 Vendetta Road this is NOT a drill!:

All of the SRT members stand in a straight line and then transform into a perfect column of the uniformed MRAP. They all flash their lights and proceed in convoy to the destination. They arrived at the stronghold; a giant wall surrounded a house. Regular enforcer units were already securing the area, clearing civilians and drawing side arms and shotguns at the house. The LT, a short navy mech with deep blue optics pulled a megaphone from his belt and turned it on

:Attention, you are warranted for the possession of illegal firearms. You are to come out with your servos on your head or you will face the consequences:

Almost all of the mechs in the Kaon Police Department are themselves Decepticon. Most of them are military veterans.

"How about you leave before we fire on you!" Someone shouted from inside

The LT recited his lines again and a gunshot was fired. No one knew who it was but instantly, enforcer forces opened fire on the house shattering windows and blowing parts off of the building. SRT enforcers pulled out a weapons case and opened it revealing a rocket launcher. One of the members took it, released the safety, crouched, and fired. The explosion sent the front door right into the house and SRT members deployed their riot shields and slowly pressed for the opening. Plugger stood behind the shield with his servo on the enforcers shoulder. Bullets and lasers were bouncing off of the shields and a police helicopter with a searchlight began circling the area.

"GET THAT FRAGGING FLY MECH OUT OF HERE!" Plugger yelled but no one could hear him.

A laser round hit the tail roader, sending energon spilling from it, and the roader fell off sending the chopper on a spin to the ground. It crashed outside the compound with a huge explosion. The enforcers reach the safety of the side of the house and the officers outside elevate their fire to avoid hitting them. Plugger and another enforcer behind the wall of shields throw tear gas into the building exploding into a cloud of smoke. The enforcers equip a rammer and stack up on the door. After throwing in more gas, they check the seal on their masks and reload their weapons. Plugger motions with two digits to assault. Another enforcer nods and the battering ram knocks down the door. The enforcers immediately rush in disarming, and cuffing some Workers Party members. Street enforcers rush into the compound under heavy fire and take the prisoners. The enforcers move down the hallway and a machine gun behind the wall tears into an enforcer's side and he hits the ground gritting his denta and rolling on the floor. Another enforcer immediately grabs him and drags him out of the hallway with a trail of energon. An enforcer finds a door that leads to the room with the machine gun, another burst is fired and the enforcers jump on the floor narrowly avoiding the bullets. Plugger and the others jump up and return fire into room and then he kicks open the door rushing in by himself and tackles the WP member. He punches the mech in the face and then pulls his stun gun from his belt and delivers a crippling stun to the neck. The WP member loses resistance and Plugger servo cuffs him just in time for the other enforcers to charge into the room.

:Captain Siren, all enforcers within the building are to evacuate IMMEDIATELY! There is an airstrike on its way, this is a confirm: Plugger's radio squawks

:Roger: he gives the signal and they leave the building. They pop smoke grenades to cover their retreat and rush out of the complex. They run to the safty of deployed baracades and take cover behind it. Plugger throws his battle mask off and throws up, another enforcer pats his back. He can hear everyone cheering so he stands up and wipes his mouth off. He spots a squadron of freshly imported F35 JSF alt modes fly right over the building, and then it explodes. Debris flies everywhere, and the smoke makes Plugger re-equip his battle mask. The dust doesn't clear for another fifteen minutes. Plugger takes a towel from his subspace and cleans off his visor. When the debris cloud clears, the enforcers swarm the complex and find nothing but rubble and a lone gray mech crawling from the site. The enforcers apprehend him, drag him to his pedes and the gray mech looks directly at Plugger.

"How could you betray your own race….." he then spits on Plugger's pedes and is pushed forward by the escorting enforcer.

"Seargent Plugger, id like to commend you for the job you mechs di…" but Plugger transforms and drives back to the station. His alt mode, dusty, and full of abrasions leaking energon.

The group in the command room is stunned at what they saw. Optimus talks to Sentinel in the back whispering.

"Rodimus and the rest of you" he booms "If you are to make an order, you better be ready to face the consequences."

Rodimus nods and bites his lower lip.

"Since this was a justifiable issue, I'll let it slide, next time you won't be so lucky." Optimus walks away.

Sentinel looks at them, nods and also walks away.

"Listen guys, we did a good thing today." Rodimus smiles. The same expression can't be said for Drift. His optic ridges tighten and his optics intensify. Moonrider is the only one to notice and she rubs his shoulder. The expression disappears, and he nods at Moonrider.

Drift stands up and heads for the elevator.

"Hey Drift where you going?" Springer asks "Aren't you staying for the after-party?"

"What's there to celebrate?" Drift enters the elevator. He punches the button for the first floor and the doors are about to close. Moonrider looks at Rodimus and Springer and then back to Drift. She runs for the elevator, transforms into a cyber-canine and dashes for the elevator door. It is about to close but she transforms into bi-pedal mode and pushes the doors open and jumps in.

"Impressive" Drift comments as the doors close. They remain silent on the way up. The doors open and they walk down the hall and out the front door.

"Hey Moon" Drift smiles and she looks in his direction "Wanna see another movie?" I heard they just received the shipment of earth movies from 79. That movie Alien looks good if you want to see that.

"No, you want to go to the mountains? My carrier has a cabin up there."

"Whats there to do on a mountain?" Drift laughs

"Hunting, fishing, relaxing." She rounds some things off. "It's a great place"

They walk out the front gate and it immediately closes. Drift sighs

"Alright…but first I got to call my carrier." He takes his phone off of his armor and presses 1 on the speed dial.

"Hello" Drift's carrier answers

"Hi carrier, its Drift"

"Drift? What are you up to tonight?"

"Listen, I'm going over a friend's house and I probably won't be back until tomorrow night"

"Ok sweetspark just be back by then, did you hear about what happend in Kaon?"

"Yeah, a couple of my friends and I watched it on the news."

"Crazy huh, ok I'll see you tomorrow"

"Love you carrier"

He hangs up and Moonrider snickers at him. Drift narrows his optics at her and then transforms. She does also and he follows her up to the mountains. The drive is about 1 ½ hours and the sun is already set. They pass numerous energon rivers, woodland, some villages, but overall the area is depopulated. They go off of the road and down a dirt road. They reach a large, wooden building. Drift transforms and marvels at it. Moonrider transforms also and grabs his servo and pulling him to the door. Moonrider takes out a key from her subspace and places it in a lock and unlocks the door. She leaves the lights off and takes Drift over to the den, where there is a large fireplace with a holovision above it. The room has a window that gives a clear view of a creek and the woodlands as far as the optic can see. Moonrider ignites the fire and the blue flame emerges. She also turns on the holovision switching to the cartoon channel and Tom and Jerry come on. She kicks off her shoes and Drift does the same and leaves them by the sliding glass door. She pushes a switch and a wooden door closes in on the glass door. She takes her torso armor off with the exception of her breast armor. She then slides her leg armor off, dressed as if she were going to berth.

"Come on Drift don't be shy"

Drift sighs and takes his torso armor off. Moonrider is shocked by how muscular his frame is.

"Frag Drift, what do you lift"

Drift smiles "335 inclined" he carefully sets his armor next to Moonrider's and then slides his leg armor off. He is only dressed in his pelvic armor. Moonrider smiles and takes blankets out off of a neat pile next to the couch and throws one to Drift. Drift sits down on the couch but Moonrider jumps on top of him forcing him to lie down. Drift gasps looking into Moonrider's optics. She takes the blankets and covers herself and Drift. She kisses Drift's cheek and takes her servo and rubs Drift's bare chest. Drift frees his arms out from under Moonrider and rubs her bare back.

"Do what you want" she smiles

Drift isn't ready for that, he likes Moonrider a lot but he isn't about to interface with her. He leans forward to her face and Moonrider does also. They lock lips and feel each other's mouths. Drift and Moonrider both moan into it and they wrap their arms around each other. Drift moves his servos down and grabs her breast plates. After a quick yank he exposes them and plays with them . Moonrider grabs Drift's neck and rolls off of the couch and onto the floor. Moonrider fumbles for the remote and turns the holovision off. Drift pulls his pelvic armor down and Moonrider assists him in throwing it off. Moonrider grabs her own pelivic armor and slides it off and is also assisted by Drift in throwing it off.

They finish their kiss and Moonrider licks Drift's cheek.

"Moonrider" Drift says with a hint of sadness.

"Drift" she retorts nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm not ready for this" he looks down at her and the smile disappears from her face. "BUT I'm SOOOOO lascivious" she complains. Drift sighs

"Mooney, oral, ok, I don't want to interface."

She kisses Drifts face and takes the blanket off. She looks at Drift's erect cord. Drift smiles, the Decepticon in him has awoken. She grabs his long silver cord and strokes it. She realizes she is chafing it, so she starts licking it. Drift groans "FRAG, MOONEY…ugh…..keep going"

She licks hard and Drift gets extremely anxious and thrusts his cord into her mouth. Moonrider gasps and starts sucking Drift's cord. The heat burns in Drift's face and it starts to turn red.

"ughhh…..Moon…..don't stop…" He keeps thrusting and then he abruptly stops, and like a volcano, purple fluid fills and then explodes from Moonrider's mouth. She immediately onlines her optics and spits it out choking on it. She coughs some more of the bright purple liquid out and Drift strokes his cord making more of it keeps coming out.

"That was fraggin amazing" Drift smiles and plops his helm on the ground. Moonrider climbs on top of him and rubs her wet port on top of Drifts throbbing cord and Drift sits up and kicks her in his direction. He kisses Moonrider again and feels her nipples with his thumbs. He lets go of the kiss and goes down on her. He looks at her grey port and grabs his cord with his servo. He licks in a circle around her port and she squirts liquid into his face. He closes his optics and wipes his face off.

"Sorry Drift"

He stops wiping and continues what he started. Moonriders body shakes and Drift rubs his cord. Moonrider overloads and squirts more fluid in his face. He dosnt stop this time and keeps licking. He then plunges his face in between her legs and Moonrider gasps and sits up moving her pelvis in rhythm. She overloads again, squirting more fluid and Drift overloads shortly after shooting more purple mech fluid out of his cord. They sit up and take their breaths. Drift hugs Moonrider from a sitting position and nuzzles into her neck. They stand up, and walk through the house and into Moonrider's berth room. It is too dark to see anything clearly, but they both climb into the berth together and wrap each other in their arms. Moonrider purrs into Drift and Drift growls softly. They rub into each other, feeling their muscles. Drift onlines his optics and looks down at Moonrider.

"Hey Moon" he asks a bit sullen

She onlines her blue optics and looks into his fiery red optics

"I was wondering something….. Who is your sire?"

"You are" she cuddles into him but Drift takes his servos off of her back. She realizes he's serious. She re-opens her optics.

"My carrier said not to ask"

"You must have some information"

Moonrider thinks for a moment "She said I have his color scheme and his optics. She never said any more than that."

"You look like Optimus Prime" they lay silently

"I guess, frag, there's too many blue and red mechs out there."

Drift realizes he is hurting her so he snuggles harder and presses her helm against his spark, the way he saw his carrier calm down his little sister.

"Can I ask you a question Drift?"

"It's not like I'd say no"

"Back at Primes house, you got extremely angry, why. I mean..you knew those mechs were terrorists."

Drift sighs. In his spark, he saw them as freedom fighters.

"It was just….."

"Loyalty to your race" she sees right through him.

"Yeah…I guess" he sighs "Moonrider, I've never met a femme like you. That was fun tonight and I'm happy to not sleep alone tonight. Goodnight sweet spark." He offlines his optics and places his chin on the top of Moonrider's helm.

"Goodnight Drift" she offlines her optics and falls quickly into recharge.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Drift onlined his optics and looked around a wooden berthroom decorated with holopaintings of animals. He realized Moonrider was gone and sat up and slid out of the berth. He walked down the steps and noticed Moonrider in the kitchen warming up some energon. She notices him come down.

"Morning Drift"

"Do you know what time it is" Drift rubs his optics

"It doesn't matter, I'm skipping today." She smiles "By the way, not that it's a problem, but you should probably get dressed. She points to Drift's bandage on his stomach which has an energon stain on it. Drift smiles at her and walks back to the den to get his armor.

"Nice aft by the way" she comments, Drift smiles shaking his helm.

Once Drift is dressed he joins Moonrider in the kitchen, she is watching the holovision. News footage from the battle last night is shone.

"Last night, enforcers raided the Workers Party stronghold and have killed a total of thirteen with twenty four taken prisoner. The enforcers have been reported to have only suffered two killed, three wounded, the wounded are now in stable condition" the images are of enforcers and SRT members firing at the compound and dragging injured enforcers from the danger.

Drift shakes his helm and is handed energon.

"Thank you" he takes the energon and takes a long gulp. He places it down on the table and sat on the bar stool on the counter in front of Moonrider.

"I hope this was the end of it" Moonrider takes a sip

"This was only the beginning" Drift sips also

"What do you mean" she puts down her energon

Drift places his energon down too "Once bots die, it only makes matters worse, and bots who were once moderates become extreme." They turn their attention back to the holovision.

"It is also reported that the order to attack the installation came from non-other than Rodimus Prime himself. Sentinel and Optimus have have no comment on the issue."

Drift and Moonrider finished their energon

"Drift, do you mind taking off your torso armor?" she stands up and pulls a pot from the cupboard.

"Why?"

She walks over to the window and picks some herbs sitting in small pots "It dosnt look like the medics did their jobs" she picks more herbs and looks at him "I guess ill have to be the one who repairs you"

Drift cautiously lifts up his chest armor, revealing the energon stained bandage on his stomach. Moonrider carefully finishes picking her herbs and places them in the pot. She goes over to the sink with the pot and fills it with a little water. She then turns on a burner and places the pot on there.

"So…..what are you going to do again?"

Moonrider takes a wooden ladel and stirs the soup. She looks up to Drift while stil stirring "Im making a remady, im going to rub it on your wound and your going to have to hold a warm rag on it for about ten minutes. It will hurt, but if you suck it up, it will work a hundred and ten percent."

"But the medics told me that I had to let my own systems heal it"

"This speeds up the process"

"How do you know this?"

"My carrier, she knows literally everything about hunting and gathering. This specific remedy was originally discovered and used by the tribe who used to occupy these mountains. Obviously, when the Quintessons conquered us, they turned them into slaves and most of it was lost to modern science."

After a few minutes of stirring, Moonrider hits the side of the steaming pan with her ladel. She takes a rag off of the counter and dips it in the remedy

"Go lay on the couch" she orders. Drift nods and gets out of his chair and goes into the den. He lays on the couch and offlines his optics. Moonrider came over with the pot and kneeled next to him. She rubs the top of Drift's helm and he onlines his optics and smiles at Moonrider. She takes out the wet rag and folds it into a neat square. She then presses it against his wound. Drift immediately snaps forward and tries to conceal his scream.

"AHHHHH PRIMUS! THIS FRAGGIN HURTS!" He yells grabbing the edge of the couch. He feels the herbs taking effect. His skin starts to stretch, his energon boils, and his muscles tighten. Moonrider lets Drift hold the rag and he forces it against his wound. She runs out of the room and almost immediately comes right back with some red energon.

"Here drink this" she holds it out and Drift quickly grabs it. He swallows the whole thing in about three gulps and growls still feeling pain. After a few seconds he starts to feel the pain go away. He giggles a little bit

"What…what is it" Moonrider asks concerned

"What did you just give me!" he smiles at Moonrider

"Another remedy" she smiles and kisses Drift's cheek

"Did you feel that"

"No, what does this thing do?"

"It freezes your nerves. You won't feel literally anything for the next half hour."

Drift waits for another five minutes. Moonrider gives him the ok, and he takes the rag off revealing no puncture what so ever.

"Moonrider, I absolutely love you!" he smiles

"Thanks a lot" she smiles at him.

Drift repeats the process for the other side. Once it is done, he slides his armor on and thanks Moonrider for her work. They walk outside, it is about noon and the sun shines brightly on the mountain.

Drift whistled, "Wow this is amazing" he smiled at the view. He looked up at a tree where a blue tailed chauvin sat and watched them with its blue optics. Drift smiled wide, he thought it was the most beautiful bird he had ever seen.

"Pretty isn't it" Moonrider stood next to him

"This is the most beautiful creature I've ever laid optics on" he says puzzled "I never thought I'd see one up front"

She exhales "There a common sight around here" she pats his shoulder and continues walking. Drift takes out his phone and snaps some pictures of it.

"Come on Drift there's more where that came from" she walks over to a covered bridge that goes over the creek. Drift quickly runs over to her and to the side of the bridge. She points into the creek below and Drift is again stunned at the beauty of the different colored fish swimming under them. They lean over the bridge in silence, watching the fish. The Chauvin dives in out of nowhere and swoops away with a fish. Drift jumps and Moonrider laughs at him. Eventually, Drift gets bored and walks to the other side of the creek looking around the woods. Moonrider quickly brushes by him and signals him to follow. He jogs after her and she climbs up and stands on a large rock. Drift slowly climbs up and then realizes what she wanted to show him. Mountains, for miles upon miles. Some of the mountains have snow on top of them. Drift smiles and Moonrider looks to him and smiles.

"Impressive huh"

"Moonrider…..its beautiful!" his smile grows he takes out his phone and snaps some more photos. Just then, they hear the thunder of jet engines and a seeker buzzes the mountains. Drift and Moonrider are thrown from the rock and hit the ground hard. Moonrider and Drift sit up.

"I should have warned you about the seekers" she shakes her helm and stands up

"We're far from any major metro area" Drift catches his breath "especially the Vos province

Moonrider stands up "I guess they fly far for the view" Drift also stands up.

"Did you catch what alt mode that was?"

"He's a regular, I looked him up online and found him to be a shuttle."

"A shuttle?" Drift laughs "I thought they died out…. natural selection"

"Very Decepticon thing for you to say" she mocks him "There's a few of them, most of them live in these mountains."

Drift attempts to retort but another plane buzzes by them.

"Fraggin fliers!" Drift shakes his fist "How many times do they buzz a day?" Drift turns to her

"Ten to twelve from nine in the morning to six at night"

Drift lowers his optic ridges and walks with Moonrider who follows the creek. They walk for a littlebit and come to a lake. On the side of the lake, there is a small pier with a red supply shed next to it. They walked over to it and Moonrider unlocked the door with a key. Once inside, she flipped on a small light that barely illuminated the room. There are a few cases, each marked as either fishing, or hunting.

"Hunting or fishing" Moonrider leans on the gun cabinet.

Drift strokes his chin "What's there to hunt?"

Moonrider smiles "I knew you would ask that"

Moonrider presses a code on the locker and opens it up revealing an assortment of fireamrs on the bottom and ammunition on the top shelf.

"Take your pick"

Drift feels at home with this stuff, he finds a Transformers variant of a Remington 700. Painted with woodland camouflage and inscribed on the end of the stock "Penumbra"

"Is this your carrier's name?"

Moonrider nods. Drift is about to put it back but Moonrider grabs his arm. "Come on porty use it!" she teases him

Drift examines the rifle again and is handed a box of ammunition by Moonrider. She takes out another R700, the same model as Drift's. She also takes out a Glock 21 pistol and places it in her subspace.

"Whats with all the human weapons?" Drift asks

"They do the job without completely destroying the creature" Moonrider answers

"Im sure you could get the same result with an Ion Blaster"

"Lasers are ULTRA illegal, and it's not like there's much of them anyway. There reserved for the Elite Guard and the Elite Guard Only. Fragging Schutzstaffel" she pronounces it as if she is German. "You might know them as the SS, you know, those slaggers from the second human war who mass exterminated their own people" she rants

"Good soldiers too" Drift says

"Is that all that matters to you con, its better to be a good soldier than a good bot" she jabs her finger at his chest. She catches her breath "Sorry Drift"

"Well it's better to feel loved than be treated nicely." He laughs

She closes the cabinet and hands Drift a 1911 service pistol and walks out the shed followed close behind by Drift.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks locking the door.

Drift sighs. "When someone treats you bad, it means they like you. But if they treat you with courtesy, they are simply are dealing with you."

"I guess I do like you" she grins walking around the side of the lake, rifle in servo.

They leave the lake, and follow a path into the forest. Moonrider stops Drift and points out a large cow looking animal with a zebra color scheme of Brown and Black.

"You see that?" she crouches and points to the animal. It eats the grass

Drift crouches next to her and nods

"Think you can take the shot" she asks as if he dosnt know how to use the weapon.

"My sires ex military, its in my energon." He lays down flipping out the tripod and steading himself. He controls his breathing; each breath is planned and executed carefully. Drift closes his optic and focuses on the animal. He places the reticule right on the creatures spark and squeezing softly when Moonrider hits him on the helm.

"Hmm" Drift lifts his helm up and takes his digit off of the trigger.

"You hear that" stress on her face

Drift listens carefully and hears the sound of an army marching through the brush.

"Come on, we got to get out of here." She yells at a whisper. Drift looks back at the creature which has stopped eating and turned its head in the direction of the sound. Drift ran behind Moonrider and she climbed a deer stand. Drift hid behind the tree where the deer stand is. Moonrider zeroed her sights and spotted over 12 Decepticons brandishing assault rifles.

"Slag" she slides down. She grabs Drift and runs past the lake and the shed Moonrider stops Drift in the forest on the opposite side. They have a clear view of the lake and the shed. Drift and Moonrider breaths heavy, catching their breath and sweat runs down their faces.

"Who are they?" Drift pants

"I don't know, but there not gov." she says zeroing her sights for 200m

"Im calling the enforcers" Drift says pulling his phone from his armor.

He only has one bar but it has to do. He dials the emergency number 100.

:Hello you have reached the Blue Summit County Enforcers, what is your emergency:

:Hello I have bots armed with assault weapons at my friends mountain house:

A short moment of silence.

:Ok, weve found your position, your going to have to wait for 20 minutes for enforcers to arrive, please find a safe place and wait for help to arrive:

"Frag that" Moonrider whispers

:Thank you: Drift hangs up

They spot the bots walk into the clearing. One of them a large black Decepticon is ordering them around.

"You four to the left, you four to the right, the rest of us, to the center." He orders

"What the scrap do they want" Drift whispers

"That big mech, I remember him!" she yells at whisper "He met with my carrier and tried to contract her for buisness but she refused" fear is in her blue optics

Drift observes them and pulls his rifle out in front of him, tripod still out. His optics are cold and expressionless, Moonrider almost shivers at his expression. "I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must kill him before he kills me. I will... " he whispers

"What are you doing" Moonrider takes out her own rifle. In the distance, they hear the roar of a jet.

"When he buzzes us, he's mine." He doesn't take his optics off of him. He continues reciting the riflemans creed under his breath.

"Drift, I know this may be cliché, but Im glad that you're the one that's stuck on this mountain with me"

Drift sinisterly grins at her and nods "Im glad we made love last night"

"Come on, you didn't stick your cord in me" she mocks him

"Later" he grins reticule aimed at the large black mech. The jet buzzes by and all the mechs look in the air. Just the distraction they need. Drift fires first, his round goes right through the mechs nose and severs his CPU's connection to the vertebrate, killing him instantly. Energon explodes from the back of his helm. He goes down with a thud and the other mechs begin to panic.

"Where did it come from, you see that!" one of them yells the rest aim their weapons in every direction. Moonrider separates herself from Drift and hides behind a bush. She fires from behind the bush and hits a mech right in the optic spraying energon everywhere and killing the mech.

They anticipate where Moonrider is and fire short controlled burst in her general area, but Drift acts fast and snipes another mech in the cheek, shattering his denta. The mech leaks energon from the new holes in his face and he screams. The sound muffles Moonrider's next shot into the mech next to him. This one is lucky and goes down with one shot.

Drift gives Moonrider a hand signal to move away. Moonrider slowly shifts position and so does Drift. Moonrider sights another target and shoots him in the neck artery and energon sprays like a fragging hose.

The mech falls and the other mechs lose all morale and fire blindly into the brush. Drift and Moonrider both dig their helms into the ground. A laser narrowly misses Drifts helm spikes, it comes so close that Drift can feel the heat. More bullets and lasers fly past them, chopping trees down and starting brush fires.

Drift grits his denta and picks his helm up. He aims for the mech with the laser and sends a round down the barrel of the rifle and exploding it. The mech and three others next to him burn alive. Their faces and servos melt, revealing their bones and energon covered muscles. They burn to death, screaming with all their might.

The remaining mechs retreat, transforming and attempting to drive through the foliage, instead they get their wheels stuck and are forced to transform and make the rest of the trip on pedes. Drift and Moonrider move up to crouching positions examining the carnage. Moonrider walks over to Drift, throws her rifle down and hugs him. Tears roll down her face and Drift pats her back.

Later that night, Drift's carrier, sire, and sister arrived at the house which was absolutely surrounded by enforcers. An EMT loads up in the drive way, covered bodies are placed inside the ambulance. They meet an enforcer sergeant who escorts them into the den where an intelligence officer of the Cybertronian Intelligence Activity interrogates them for information. Standing behind them are Moonrider's carrier.

Drift's carrier comes to Moonrider's Carrier's side and asks

"What happened"

"Some sons of glitches who I refused business came for some pay back. Unfortunitly for them, our sparkling's were out hunting"

"That's my son" Drift's sire smiles

"Thank you for your time, if we need any more information we'll ring you, but in the meantime you're free to go." The intelligence officer shakes their servos and tips his helm to the creators as he walks out.

Drift and Moonrider stand up "Get ready for a barrage of calls" Moonrider complains.

"I see you two have had quite a day." Penumbra jokes trying to lighten the mood. Drift and Moonrider turn around to find them all standing there. Drift's carrier is on the verge of tears, his sire has nothing but pride on his face, and his little sister is somewhat scared. Moonrider's carrier has an indifferent look on her face. The kind you'd see from a veteran special forces operator.

"Lets go, we'll let the authorities get to work" Penumbra orders.

Drift hugs his carrier and rubs the top of his sisters helm. His little sister runs over and hugs Drifts waist. After the little moment, Drifts sire comes over to him and hugs him too.

"Guess I don't have to do a DNA scan" he jokes

"Love you too sire"

They all travel to Drift's house and sit down in the dining room drinking energon. Drift and Moonrider sit very close together and catch the eye of Drift's sire.

"So, when do I get grand spraklings" he jokes

Moonriders carrier almost spits out her energon from laughter. Drift's carrier kicks his leg from under the table.

"Sire, you aren't going to get any with that attitude" Drift retorts

"Are they mates or something" Drift's sister asks seriously to her carrier

"No, not yet anyway" Moonrider joins in on the jokes she elbows Drift and he snaps out of his thoughts.

"Huh" he snaps out of his thoughts

"You ok" His sire asks

"I'm fine, I'm just drifting off…." he rubs his optics

Moonrider can't contain her laughter at his pun.

"Come on Drift, your don't feel bad for them do you?" Drift's sire doesn't help.

All Drift sees in his head is the mechs he lit on fire, their screams, and their faces. All Drift wants now is to take a bath, recharge, forget EVERYTHING. Drift's Autobot programing is overriding his Decepticon one. Although he carried out the battle mercilessly, he felt somewhat regretted having taken lives.

"May I be excused" Drift stands up

"Where are you going" Drift's carrier asks

"Im going to wash myself and get some good recharge." He kisses Moonriders helm and shakes servos with her carrier. Drift enters the kitchen, dumped the energon in the recycling tubes and placed the cube in the sink. He went upstairs to his room.

"Why don't you go talk to him" Moonrider's carrier nudges her.

"I don't know, I think he wants to be alone" She finishes up her energon.

"Come on in times like this, the best therapy is a good friend"

Moonrider sighs, "Thanks Mrs. Starwing and Mr. Thermal"

"Your very welcome" Drift's carrier smiles.

"Do you know where Drift's room is"

"Upstairs, last door on the left" Drift's sister answers.

"Thanks" she smiles at her and she walks upstairs after him.

"I have a feeling their more than just friends" Moonrider's carrier tells everyone.

"You're not alone" Thermal crosses his arms "Besides, Moonrider's a good femme so im not too concerned"

"Is it alright if I ask a question Mrs. Penumbra" Drift's sister asks

"It's just Ms. But what is it"

"Is Moonrider the daughter of Optimus Prime?"

"Amity!" Her carrier scold's her

"It ok, its ok" Penumbra holds up her servo she takes a few seconds to come up with an answer

"Moonrider is the product of a short and…I guess lustful relationship, her sire….her sire was the son of one of the richest mechs in all of Iacon. I wont say who it was. I found myself at one of their bawls and before I knew it I was sharing his berth." She reminisces and turns back to Amity. "Don't fall for a mech at hello"

Thermal smiles and then laughs and is hit in the arm by Starwing "Thermal now is not the time for laughter" she scoulds him.

Thermal catches his breath "Sounds familiar doesn't it"

:Flashback, July 11, 1985, Cybertronian Army Hospital, Iacon.

The hospital is brand new, white tiled floors, a good view of the city below and individual rooms for each of the patients. Corporal Thermal layed on his back, staring at the celing fan. He is recovering from a shrapnel wound in the stomach he received in combat less than three days ago. He looks over to his discarded armor that is still awaiting repairs. The black armor has the symbol of the Prime logo burned on in red, but what he is most proud of is the red tab "WRECKER" underneath it. He tries to sit up and groans. He is still connected to an energon line that flows energon into the wrist. He pulls it out quickly and energon sprays from it. He sets it down on a tray and stands up. Stretching out his back, he is finally able to stand up. A nurse with red and blue armor walks by, not noticing at first, but she immediately runs into the room once it processes.

"Sir, im af..afraid yo..your going to have to return to your berth." She nervously speaks

Thermal simply grins at her "I need some exercise"

"Sir you suffered a category.."

"Im standing aren't I?" he complains holding his servos to the side.

"Please go back to your berth before I call the MPs" she acts stern

"You never seen one up close before huh" he narrows his red optics

"Seen what…uh sir" she nervously says.

"You've probably lived in this city your life, sheltered from the world by rich creators, am I right?" He comes closer to her, grin on his face

"You're here because it's an academy requirement for you to do some…." he shudders "Community service…." He comes closer to her and backs her up against the wall.

"You never met a Wrecker, let alone a Decepticon, have you" he arrogantly remarks. She shakes her helm.

"Hello, my name is Thermal" he extends his servo and smiles

"Ugh…hello Thermal...I…im Starwing" she nervously takes his servo.

Thermal pulls her towards him and kisses Starwing, grabbing the back of her helm, he leans in deeper blowing air out of his nose for dramatic effect. He lets go and she looks into his optics, she gasps from the sudden interaction. She then realizes something; he isn't a ruthless Decepticon Wrecker, but a friendly mech with a crazy sense of humor.

She blushes and feels warmth in his smile. She gently nudges him and he respectfully steps back.

"I guess ill be seeing you later…Thermal" she smiles and walks out. Thermal smiles to himself, his spark has just been stolen.

"Well you'd expect that to be the end of it" Thermal laughs "But she came back later and we had energon together"

Starwing smiles "Best mech I've ever met. This makes me in the mood for high grade." She smiles at Thermal remembering another story.

Moonrider opened Drift's door and found no one. She heard the faint sound of water filling up a bathtub and she realized where he was. She kicked off her shoes, and threw off her torso and leg armor. She opened the door. He sat in the tub optics offline and resting on the side. She came over next to him and stroked his bare shoulder, steam is rising from the water and Drift's helm is sweating. He onlines his optics and looks up at her.

"Hey" he said

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just need to clear my CPU" he groans and sits up a little bit.

"Can I join you" she asks continuing to rub his shoulder.

Drift nods.

Moonrider removes the remainder of her armor and climbs in and lays on top of Drift. He offlines his optics and softly growls.

"What was that"

"Nothing" he acts embarrassed snuggling against Moonrider more.

"Hows academy been so far" Moonrider asks, trying to make the day's events not be so prominent.

"Good, I've been getting good grades; I have enough friends, and I've been physically active. I have no complaints. How's it been for you?"

"Well, I guess I could say the same. You ever heard of football?"

"Which one"

"The one the GIs made"

"I watch it on holo when gladiator matches aren't on, why?"

"I'm considering playing it"

Drift snickers "Your crazy! Your going to get crushed!"

Who said I was playing with the mechs

"We have a femme team?" she nods

Drift thinks for a second. "If you do it, ill do it. Deal" he smiles and takes his servo off of her and holds it out

"Deal" she grabs his servo and locks didgets with him, making a single fist.

She lowers her servo and they continue to hold servos under the water. The water is in danger of over flowing so Drift kicks the switch with his pede.

"Your going into the Army right?" she asks him

Drift nods

"What are you going to do?"

"Light Cavalry Officer" he says dignified "They had to give us sporty cars something"

"You should be a sniper, that's like…ten confirmed frags" she smiles at him. But then realizes immediately this isn't what Drift wants to dwell on.

"You're going to be a veterinarian?"

She nods "I love to hunt, I love to fish, but I care for the domesticated animals at least, I can't see myself doing anything else"

"Herbal doctor" he suggests and grabs a bar of soap off of a shelf. He rubs his crotch area, under his armpits, and then his helm. He hands it to her and she does about the same procedure.

Moonrider and Drift climb out of the tub and leave the washroom. Drift sits on his berth, drying his face with his towel. Moonrider sits down next to him and rubs Drift's helm spikes. He turns to face her and she moves closer to him, banging her helm against his. He grins and moves his mouth to hers but the ringing from his phone stops him.

"Ugh sorry" he kisses her cheek quickly and slides off the berth. He grabs his phone off of his discarded armor and sees a picture of his friend Atlas passed out in class. He answers it.

:Hello:

:Hey Drift! How you doing, I saw you on the news!: concern is obvious in his voice

:Im good, im in one piece.: he sits on the berth and Moonrider massages his back

:Well that's good to hear, listen, Im sorry for bothering you I just wanted to see if you were ok:

:Its fine mech, thanks for your concern:

:Alright, see you later:

:See you:

He hangs up looking back at his friend.

"Ive lost my drive" he smiles and kisses Moonrider's cheek. He gets up and turns off the light and comes back to his berth.

"Drift, its reasons like this your my sparkmate"

Drift froze at those words. Sparkmate? What the scrap does that mean?

"Uhh" he answers sliding into his blankets.

"Come on Drift! You were getting ready to dive in for me, weren't you!"

"Well, everything is happening so fast. We had our first date, when? Two days ago?" he moves in closer to Moonrider and she immediately cuddles with him.

"You're the most loving and friendly mech I've ever known. I guess it's that I find you cute" she admits

"Ohh so you do think I'm cute" he smiles rubbing his nose against her. "What, you want cute sparklings or something?"

She nudges him looking straight into his optics "Drift, I want YOU, I don't care about your mech fluid until I want to actually be a carrier." She offlines her optics and rubs Drift's chest, she moves her servo down and finds Drift's soft new skin. She softly rubs it. Drift rolls onto his back he reaches for her and pulls her towards him. She climbs on top of Drift. And nuzzles into his neck.

"Its amazing a purist Decepticon such as yourself would be interested in a Maximal" she kisses his neck. Drift onlines his optic and looks down at her.

"Huh, you don't have fur? And you can also transform into a motorcycle" he retorts. She onlines her optics and looks up at him.

She giggles "Common misconception, we as a species have the ability to grow fur, but its not in our genes to naturally grow it. The ones you're talking about did that to themselves for some sort of style. Were almost the same as you except we can turn into cyber animals. In actuality, were triple changers, some of us just don't like driving on wheels" she takes Drift's servos away and rubs his chest.

"Now, what do you see in me"

Drift thinks of an answer "You're a femme that doesn't act like other femmes. Your strong, not just mentally but physically too. Not to mention your ability when it comes to combat" he smiles.

"Thanks" She rests her helm on his chest and offlines her optics. "Goodnight Drift"

Drift wraped his arms around her "See you in the morning" he smiles and offlines his optics.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright, I was reading back to my earlier chapters only to discover how shitty they are. I updated some of them but I feel I could do more. Anyway, here's the next chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 16

Rodimus was playing videogames, the first time in a while. The game he played was Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare, a modified version of Call of Duty 4 that's allowed on Cybertron. Videogames on Cybertron are almost as stingy as a combination of Australia and the People's Republic of China. No gore, no swearing, and the game must include cybertronians. This game removed the blood, swearing was edited out, and they added a cybertronian multiplayer faction. Due to long distance travel, most entertainment items are back seated to new alt modes, weapons, and other necessaries. The same thing happens with videogames as with movies, they ship them up to Cybertron by year of release such as videogames from 2007 were starting arrive with Modern Warfare being one of them. Some of the senators are pushing to allow entertainment to be up to date, so far, they are doing a good job with shipments of up to date products supposedly on the way.

Rodimus was never into multiplayer, he liked games because of the story. Obviously, Springer would joke and say "Hot Rod doesn't like team". He was playing the level "Shock and Awe" and ran around killing terrorists. After playing this game, he promised himself to join the war on ISIS.

He ran over to the crash site of a Cobra helicopter and helped the pilot out. He dragged her, under heavy fire over to the escape helicopter. After setting her down, He turned around and fired upon the terrorists with his rifle and sent them on the ground. The chopper took off.

:All US forces be advised, we have a confirmed nuclear threat in the city. NEST teams are on sight and are attempting to disarm. I repeat…: the transmission goes to static and a large explosion destroys everything and sends the helicopter in a spin. It crashes and the screen fades.

"WHAT THE FRAG!" Rodimus almost yells

He watches the introduction to the next mission and stares absolutely stunned by this. The character awoke in the wreckage of the helicopter, he crawled out, only to fall on the ground and die.

Rodimus stared stunned at the holovision. He decided to give up and play again later. He threw his controller on the couch and walked over to the console and turned it off as well as the holovision. He went from the basement back to his room. Today was the day. Him and Arcee had scheduled an appointment with the palace's CMO to see if Arcee was carrying Rodimus' sparkling. He hoped not, but at the same time, he loved the hope Arcee had. When they became friends, back when they were both easily eight, they promised they would create hundreds of sparklings together. Seemed like a good idea then, back when they had no idea how exactly to "create" a sparkling.

He opened the door and awakened Arcee who got up and rubbed her optics.

"How long do we have" she sat up.

"About twenty minutes, you wanna go early?" he leans on the door

"Why not" she slides off of the berth, goes into the washroom to make preparations for morning and comes out fully dressed. They go down multiple hallways but finally reach a door marked "Medic" and open it up finding Ratchet has just arrived and is holding a datapad, taking stock of inventory. Rodimus estimates he's about fifty five years old, the mech acts like he's ninety.

"Prince Rodimus and Ms. Arcee" he mutters to himself and checks off a box. "Alright, come in and remove your chest armor. You can keep your breast armor. Arcee complies and servos Rodimus the armor.

"Sit" he points to the medical berth and reaches into a cabinet, pulling out a thick white wand. He turns on a computer and selects the program. He makes a test run on his arm and the computer displays nothing but a white mass. He retracts his sleeve and sees skin, bone, and tissue. He takes it over to Arcee and moves it around her womb area. He sees a small glob. He looks closely, thinking it might be the sparkling. But, it is just her empty womb. He places the wand on the table.

"Alright, you are not carrying the royal heir, nor are you carrying anything" his optics death lock on Arcee

Rodimus hides his smile, for he knows its something Arcee wanted badly.

"Your free to go" Ratchet waves them off.

"Thank you doctor" Rodimus tilts his helm as arcee slides her armor back on. They walk out the door and into the hallway.

"Im sorry Roddy"

Rodimus looks at Arcee and puts his arm around her.

"Look on the bright side, at least we can still interface without feeling guilty" he smiles. "Besides, us having dependents would kick us out of academy"

She thought for a moment as they continued walking "I was already coming up with sparkling names"

"When our four years of education are up, we can use them. Tell me some"

"If it was a mech, I wanted to name him Heat. If it was a femme I wanted to name her Saphire." She smiles

They reach the dining hall. Rodimus grabs some energon espressos off of the buffet table and servos one to Arcee. They drink their energon in silence. Optimus came down, took his espresso and sat down next to Rodimus.

"How was your medics appointment?" he asks

"Not pregnant" Arcee forces a smile

"Good" Optimus drinks some energon

"Why, I thought you wanted a grand sparkling" Rodimus asks putting his energon down

"Rodimus, you're not old enough to be a sire" he lectures him "In fact, I've got a job that I believe you are old enough for" he grins. Rodimus rolls his optics

"You're going to address the nation for your enforcer raid" he sips some energon "You need to learn that your actions have consequences"

Rodimus stares at him.

"Two hours, press conference, prepare something" He finishes his energon quickly, he has developed a tolerance to espressos.

Rodimus paced around his room with Arcee sitting on his berth.

"No that's not it ummmmmm…" he tried to think of something.

"This was necessary in order to keep illegal firearms off of the market." Arcee suggests

"Good! Write it down" she inputs it on the datapad

Rodimus strokes his chin and snaps "And I hope that events like this will set the example..no president. That would be a warning to terrorist groups for years to come." He stopps realizing the speech is long enough.

"Hows it look" Rodimus walks over to Arcee who shows him the speech.

"Its up to you" she servos him it.

He reads it, whispering the words to himself. "Looks good"

Rodimus stood with Optimus in the hall leading out to the press conference platform. The hallway has a red carpet, crystal chandeliers, and tan wallpaper with Prime shields blended in. Rodimus' leg shook and Optimus could see his nervousness and placed his servo on his son's helm rubbing it.

"Your whole life you've been prepared for this moment." He assures him

"Not really" Rodimus stops shaking his leg.

"It's in your energon to do this" he chuckles "The first time I did something like this, I received a standing ovation. And I thought it was terrible."

"What was the speech on?" he asks

"How we needed to place an embargo on the Soviet Union for violating the sovernty of Afghanistan." He reminisces "The next day the senate approved the bill"

A loud chime is heard on a clock. "Remember, till all are one" he smiles at his son as he enters the press conference room. He walks in, the room has a pedestal with a Prime shield. He immedatly walks to it, datapad in servo. Immediately, bots start taking pictures of him. His color scheme reflects all of the flashes. He looks out at the crowed. Elite Guardsmen guarding a rope that separated him from the crowed. All of the media outlets, both earth and cybertronian had a camera in the back, and a reporter sitting in one of the chairs. Rodimus couldn't help to examine the humans; they were much smaller than he thought easily half his height but not as small as school made him think.

He stood on the podium looking out at the media. He moved his mouth to the many microphones.

"Good Afternoon, I think we all know why we are here. I ordered the raiding of the Decepticon Workers Party headquarters. We made the arrest of over twenty four criminals who had in their possession illegal firearms. They are also to be prosecuted for two counts of murder, and three counts of attempted murder, not to mention the property damage to the neighborhood." He swallows, his Adam's apple clearly moves. "Our laws are not to be defied!" he states sternly. "If you decide not to obey, this is the result. This was necessary in order to keep illegal firearms off of the market and this action was necessary to keep the peace. Thank you."

Everyone claps, Rodimus nods his helm

"Rodimus Prime is now open to questions" Someone in the crowd with a microphone said. Almost everyone raised their servos and hands. The person in the crowd takes his microphone to a blue femme.

"How did you acquire the information used for the arrest?" She asks.

Rodimus thinks for a moment, trying not to frame Drift. "That information is STRICTLY confidential."

The mech with the microphone takes it to a human femme. She wears a red dress that mixes well with her red hair.

"Do you suppose the use of military jets was excessive force?" Rodimus tries his best not to face palm

"Our mechs were in great danger, besides, I wasn't the one who made that call." In actuality it was Sentinel who made the call.

The microphone mech walks over to a light blue femme.

"Is it true that the legendary gladiator Megatron was captured?" It is still a rumor to the public and most of the people in the audience whisper amongst themselves.

Rodimus immediately jumps on the chance to be the first to officially announce his capture "We did in fact arrest the gladiator, since he violated his slave clearance contract, he will be punished, and then returned to his former master" he proudly announces.

The press conference concludes and Rodimus enters the hallway where his sire, grandsire, carrier, and mate are waiting. The femmes hug him, and the mechs pat his back. This was perhaps one of the most proud moments of his life


	17. Chapter 17

Another chapter, Just a little warning, this includes some graphic sex. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

Drift awoke extremely early that morning. Moonrider snuggling into his chest and the sun isn't out yet. He gently rubbed her bare back under the blankets and grinned.

"Perhaps I've found the perfect mate" he whispers as he rubs her back. At his age, reproduction is perhaps his main concern, surpassing good grades and sports.

He lies there for perhaps an hour, thinking, and gently feeling her vertebrate. Arched and slightly bent, unlike his perfectly straight vertebrate. Moonrider fells the touch and stirs in Drift's arms. She places her chin on Drift's ribcage and looks up at a pair of red optics.

"Mouurrning" his voice cracks and he clears his throat in a loud gurgle "Morning"

She places the side of her helm over his spark and listens. She hears loud boop boop…boop boop…..boop boop. She looks up at him

"Your spark is healthy, what are you doing up so early? You having nightmares?"

"No, just habit."

She giggles "So the rumor that Decepticons come out at night IS true"

Drift's optic ridges noticeably lower "Sorry" she apologizes resting her helm over Drift's spark listening to its beats.

"I love the sound of your spark" she continues to listen "Drift.." she grabbed his shoulders and moves up to him and looks into his optics. Drift reached his servos up and caressed her cheek. "I want you to know, that I want our relationship have no effect our friendship." She nudged into his servo. "Id love to interface and maybe someday make some sparklings, but I'd like our friendship to never change". She rubs her mouth against Drift and he allows her entrance. Both of their optics close and Drift lets out a soft growl, while Moonrider moans. They stop kissing and Moonrider sits up. Drift onlines his optics and looks at the bare form sitting on top of him. He rubs her legs. Drift feels his cord harden and he grits his denta.

"We can be friends" Drift smiles "After you let me love you"

She falls on top of him and looks into his optics. Drift growls loudly, and nudges into her.

Moonrider giggles "Drift, why do you keep growling" she laughs and snuggles into him

"Can't I assert my dominance" he smiles growling again, Moonrider feels her port leaking and snaps her optics offline and slips her glossa back into Drift's who happily obliges. He wraps his arms around her and grasps her aft while she feels Drift's cheekbones. Drift onlines his optics and removes his lips from her's. She looked into his optics and realized his grin.

"What?"she asks and then is forced on her back, the blanket is now to her back. Drift sits up.

"You still want to interface" she realizes he is being serious.

"Yes" she offlines her optics, ready for him to thrust, but instead he kisses the side of her cheek and rubs his servos on her breasts. She onlines them and looks into his optics, a full one eighty of last night's. He isn't operating on primal urges but rather, she sees love in his optics. He leans forward and rubs his nose against hers and then pushes his glossa into her mouth, she obliges and they passionately feel around each other's mouths. They both let go, saliva falling down their glossas. Drift grins at her.

"Come on" she complains. Drift kisses her again, and quickly realeases it.

"Please, I think your one of the most amazing femmes I've ever met, but I'm not ready to be a sire" he maturely tells her, a hint of concern in his voice

Moonrider rolls her optics "Come on Drift, if you don't want to interface, I could easily pleasure myself and make you watch" she threatens lifting her servos up and feeling Drift's chest.

Drift's optics narrow. He then moves his pelvis back and thrusts hard into her. She isn't expecting this and almost screams. Drift realizes her anguish and kisses the top of her helm and caresses her cheek. He rocks his pelvis back and forth. Her port explodes with ectstacy and Moonrider becomes sedated. Her port starts to leak fluid, covering, and lubricating Drift's cord. He picks up the pace leaning down and intruding his glossa into her mouth. He closes his optics and moans into her. She doesn't close her optics as she is full of ectstacy.

She pushes his helm away "Ugh, come on con, you can do better" she growls at him

"Oh really" he grins and gets on his knees , he thrusts even harder making the berth move back and forth. He keeps thrusting and moves his servos to her breasts, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs.

"Come on champ, I'm still not satisfied" she arrogantly yells at him. Drift snarles at her and picks up the pace. The berth is practically moving across the floor. Moonrider then feels a rush of energy and moans, her overload has arrived. Drift makes a final push and moans also, he forces his cord deep inside of her and forces it out, spraying purple mech fluid all over her. Drift leans into her and slides his glossa in again. He takes it out and licks her cheek.

"Suck it off" he growls his optics full of lust. Moonrider grins at him with her own evil stare and grabs Drift's throbbing cord. She looks at his optics and places her lips to the head of his cord and licks around it. She rubs it through her denta and Drift growls feeling the rough sensation. She stops and licks all of the fluid off and then let's go, his cord is shiny with saliva. Drift grabs her and throws her off the berth. She hits the floor with a loud thud and Drift grabs her by the armpits and forces her back to the berth. She is forced to bend over the berth her aft exposed to her mate.

"Scrap, come on Drift, you could've just asked" she complains. He grins and thrusts his cord into her aft. She almost screams from the excruciating pain.

"Drift" she cries "I love you, but don't do this, are you listening" Drift ignores her and the energon leaking from her port. He smacks his pelvis right up to her aft making a smacking sound. Moonrider starts to have tears fall down her face and Drift grabs her legs and massages them. He rolls his pelvis slowly, he groans from an almost overload and then he keeps smacking his cord into her aft.

"Drift…ugh..Stop!" she cries grabbing the berth.

He keeps thrusting and then he feels a rush of pleasure. His optics snap wide and he moans incredibly loudly. He softly keeps pushing in and out of her aft and pulls out. Some mech fluid spills out with his cord and down her leg. Moonrider sniffs and keeps crying. Drift realizes what he has done and rubs her back and kisses the top of her helm.

"Eclypse" he asks concerned. She lifts her helm up and looks into his loving red optics. Drift grabs her aft and helps her back on the berth. He climbs over her and lies on top of her. She rolls on her back and Drift moves up to her face and kisses her cheek. Drift nudges her and purrs. "I love you Moonrider" he says lovingly. He offlines his optics and collapses on top of her. Although he is heavy, she loves the warmth and feeling of protection his body gives off. She offlines her optics and they both involuntarily fall back into recharge.

Drift awakens still on top of his spark mate. He can see that the sun has risen. He looks over to his clock and realizes that it is 7:31.

"Ugh frag" he mutters and nudges into Moonrider trying to wake her up. Her optics slowly online and she looks to him smiling

"Good morning to you"

Drift smiles back nudging her "Morning"

Moonrider looks past him at his window; she watches a flight of birds fly by. She feels absolutly sore especially her aft, her port, and her breasts all feel intense pressure. But she feels sexually satisfied.

"Was that your first time?" she looks back to the mech

He nods "you'res also?"

She nods "Your good at it" she tries to snuggle into him but slides on his mech fluid.

"Scrap, when was the last time you drained that thing?" she pushes off of him and he sits on the berth. She looks at the purple all over her chest. Drift smiles and looks down to his "friend" he realizes that it is covered in blue energon.

"I think you had your period all over me" he shows her his cord. She looks at it in disgust.

"Drift, please don't do that again" she sighs"I feel like I was raped."

Drift apologetically kisses her cheek and rubs his nose against hers. "Sorry, I won't do it again"

She smiles realizing how much Drift cares about her despite that being the greatest overload of his life.

Moonrider kisses Drift's helm and pushes out of his grip. She sits on the side of the berth. Drift quickly joins her placing his arm around her and rubbing her womb with the other.

"I don't remember you fertilizing me?" she says a bit scared

"No, I'm just feeling for what could've been" he snuggles into her "you want to take a shower?" he asks

"No, I'll take another bath" she looks back into his optics. On the way to the bath, Drift notices her limping. He stops her and helps her over. She nudges into his neck in appreciation.

They both slide into the warm tub. Drift on the bottom and Moonrider on top. Moonrider takes the soap off of the platform and scrapes off some of Drift's fluid. When she is done, Drift does the same with her energon. They lay in the tub, thinking. Moonrider looks at her mech, being fully conscience of having slept with a Decepticon. In school, they had been taught about how Decepticons are unfriendly, extremely aggressive, and responsible for most crime on the planet. She then realizes that one loves her and she snuggles into her mech. Drift rubs her back massaging her muscles.

"I was thinking" she asked closing her optics "What are they going to say about us"

"Our creators are entirely fine with it, we have nothing to fear" he gently rubs her.

"No, what are THEY, the mechs and femmes at school, and the professors and teachers." She onlines her optics looking into his neck. "They're going to look down on us, see me as a sort of traitor" she hugs into Drift more.

"I was always ridiculed" he says angrily "Frag them, I was always the REJECT!" he growls "Almost everyone has made a failed abortion joke to me once they've seen my carrier." He looks down at her. "Don't even get me started on how many broken noses I've caused from protecting my sister"

Moonrider snuggles into Drift's chest. She moves her servo down and feels his stomach. "Your family is absolutely amazing." She looks back up to him "I don't want you to be a carriers mech, I want you to be my mech" she offlines her optics. "I love you"

They climb out of the bath and get their armor on. Drift is about to walk into the hallway, but Moonrider hugs Drift. They embrace eachother and then let go. Drift grins and nods to her and he opens the door. He goes down the hall and down the steps, Moonrider right behind him. They reach the kitchen and they notice Drift's family in the dining room. Drift nods to them and he and Moonrider go up to the energon dispenser, which looks like a drink machine at a human fast food restaurant.

"You like espressos" he asks

"No, I cant handle it" she says

"Mid grade?"

"Sure thanks"

He dispences it into a cube and he servos it to her. They go into the dining hall and sit next to eachother.

"Morning you two" Drift's carrier smiles

"Morning" they both say

Drift takes a small sip of his steaming energon and realizes that his creators and sister are stairing at them.

"Amity please go watch something in the theater." Drift's sire says

"You don't want me to finish my energon first?" she asks

"Take it with you" Starwing says

Amity grins at Drift as she leaves to go to the theater, with a look of "you're in for it".

"Oh and take Moonrider with you" she motions for Moonrider to sit up and she obliges following Amity who respectfully waits by the door before walking out.

Drift gulps and realizes exactly what is about to happen his sire looks at him.

"Listen, when I asked for grandsparkings I wasn't being serious." He takes a long sip of his energon, finishing the remainder for dramatic effect. "Your carrier, sister and I all heard your little adventure early this morning. In fact, your sister came into our room asking us to tell you to shut up. We didn't have the spark to do that." He looks up to his son. "Basically what we…" he looks to his mate "…are trying to tell you is to go somewhere else. Son, were all cybrtronian, we all mate, it's a fact of life. But what we want is for you two to go somewhere else….if you wish to make love. Your carrier and myself do it, you can too"

Drift strokes his chin "When?" he looks back at his sire.

He chuckles "We usually wait until your sister and yourself go to school"

Drift finds himself somehow disgusted by this.

"Will that be all?" Drift asks a hint of anger in his words

Thermal wants to yell at him but holds it back realizing what he just lectured his son on. "Yes" he waves him off and Drift scoots out of his chair and grabs his energon. He walks into the theater and sees Moonrider and Amity flipping through the channels. Drift sits down on the empty spot next to his sister.

"What was that about" Amity asks

"I don't know you tell me" Drift's optic ridges narrow at her. Her brother's anger is felt.

"Sorry" she apologizes turning her attention back to flipping the channels. Drift throws his pedes on the table in front of the couch and drinks some of his espresso.

"Drift, something's wrong" Moonrider tells him. "Please tell me"

Drift looks to Moonrider and then his sister. His sister already knew about his conversation with their creators.

"If we are to interface again were going to have to go somewhere else." He growls sipping some espresso.

"Ewwww" his sister teases him

"Come on Amity you're going to get the same talk next time you bring Marathon over!"

"But we never interfaced" she said. Drift chuckled

"We'll see" was his response. His sister hugged him offlining her optics. He took his pedes off of the table and rubbed the top of her helm. Moonrider observed, Drift's got an amazing family. Drift let go of his little sister.

"You're still my big brother" she smiled

Drift looked over to Moonrider. He felt she was jealous even though she wasn't.

"Could you move over sis" he gave her a noogie. She move over and Drift sat down next to Moonrider. She had the movie channel on. A military officer was giving a pep talk to his soldiers.

"What movie is this?" Drift asks "This looks like a giant step up in the graphics department"

Moonrider hit the guide button. It displayed at the bottom (Courage Under Fire, 1996)

"Last I checked they just shipped movies from 1987 up here" he scratched his helm

"You know, ever since the trade deals they've been piling entertainment items onto cargo ships like theirs no tomorrow." Amity says "I heard were getting recent movies too finally"

"Where did you hear this" Drift asks

"Read it in a news article this morning"

Drift leans forward and grabs another remote turning the surround sound on. The humans in the movie get in tanks and the rumble is felt by their pedes on the floor. Tanks drive around and blow up other tanks, a human gets out of the copula and fires a machine gun at other humans. The gunshots blast from the speakers and Drift turns down the volume. Drift's creators walk in.

"Reminds me of when I was in the army" Drift's sire smiles

Drift turns his helm and look at his sire who has his servos on the couch. He smiles at his son "I'd say getting to fire machine guns was my favorite part" he reminisces

Drift's creators sit down and they watch the movie together. When it is over, Drift walks Moonrider out, they passionately kiss and Drift says goodbye. She transforms and drives home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Drift was enjoying his Saturday night; he fell asleep on the couch watching holovision. The doorbell rings however and jerks him awake. "Ill get it" Amity runs for the door.

"Who is it?" Drift's carrier yells from the kitchen.

Amity opens the door and Rodimus, Arcee, Springer, Tailboom and Moonrider meet her at the door.

"Hi, is Drift home" Springer asks smiling, bending over a bit, she immediately falls for his good nature

"Yeah, he's in the theater"

Drift comes out of the theater, rubbing his optics

"Hey Drift, were going on a triple date and you didn't answer your phone, you want in." Rodimus grins.

Drift looks at his friends and then at his sister. "Tell carrier I said goodnight ok" he pats her helm, slides on his shoes, and meets his friends outside. They all quickly transform and Drift follows behind them. They transform back into bi pedal mode in front of the Grande Danser, classy restaurant for the nobility. Moonrider grabs Drift's arm, he looks at her and grins. He escorts her to the front door with his friends.

"Hello, reservations for Rodimus" Rodimus asks.

The bouncer checks his data pad "Go ahead."

The club is in a ballroom style with a live band behind a dance floor occupied with dancing couples, fancy wallpaper, actual paintings on the wall, and many round tables. A waiter escorts them to a nice round table and they all sit down. They are served menus. And a waiter brings out a tray of low grade energon. He sets one down in front of each patron. The waiters leave letting the dates get to their ordering.

"Huh, I guess I'll go with the grilled Turbo fox." Rodimus strokes his chin and then closes the menu

"How about the Petro-Rabbit?" Drift asks

"Id recommend it" Tailboom says closing her menu

"YOLO right" Drift closes his menu

The waiter comes and they all take their orders. Another waiter refills the low grade energon cubes.

"So, Drift and Moonrider, how did you guys meet?" Arcee asks

"Sword fighting club" Moonrider says looking next to her at her sparkmate. "I guess I fell for his mating appeal, and then I stayed for the personality." She looks at her mech and smiles. He smiles back

"cute" Tailboom comments "Have you two interfaced yet?"

Drift looks to his mate, she nods. "We have" Drift says nonchalantly

"How's Drift in berth" Arcee asks her, Drift raises an optic ridge at Rodimus who does the same. Drift assumes that she hasn't "had" a Decepticon. Rodimus assumes she finds him attractive. Both find a question like that questionable.

"Amazing, he's so rough but careful at the same time" she smiles, but she can tell Drift is getting irritated.

"Where did you and Hot Rod meet?" she asks Arcee

"Hot..Rod?" she looks at Rodimus

"My nickname, which I'm fine with" he smiles

"We met in Kindergarten, and we've been spark mates since" she places her servo on Rodimus' servo. "I didn't know his true identity, until after I interfaced with him. I guess it's so he'd know if I loved him for who he was instead of what he was." she smiled at her mate who smiled back. She looks over at Springer and Tailboom who are sitting awfully close.

"Hey Tailboom, how'd you meet Springer?" Arcee asks

She sighed and smiled. "I was out flying and wasn't paying attention. I hit a tree and my main roader got damaged. I almost crashed into the ground but Springer flied in, transformed, and tackled me to the ground. He took the blunt of the force, and I ended up visiting him in the hospital. We've been friends since then."

"You got one detail wrong" Springer put up a digit. "We weren't JUST friends."

"Whatever Springer" she waves him off and takes a sip from the low grade energon.

"You want to talk about current events?" Moonrider asks

"What's your opinion on the Kaon Crisis?" Rodimus asks

"Our opinions don't mean anything." Drift looks down at his servos, and looks back up "The majority wants troops in Kaon, the most we can do is stand in the back and point our digits at them when something bad inevitable happens"

"Its thinking like that that allowed the Jews to get exterminated" Arcee scoulds Drift

"This is different" Drift retaliates " This is what happens when you have one race in complete control of a multi-racial planet, it's only going to end badly."

"Bots are already dead" Rodimus takes a sip of his energon "Its only a matter of time before they declare open rebellion"

"Well…it dosnt matter, no one should ever kill another sentient being" Arcee says shuddering and then everyone at the table looks to Moonrider and Drift.

Drift sighs "Please don't bring it up"

Springer nods at him and bites his lip "No need, the media told us everything"

Almost everyone nods in agreement. Just then, Drift gets a phone call. He holds up a digit and picks it up from his armor and holds it to his audio

"hello" he says

:Drift, where are you and what are you doing: his carrier asks

"Im at a fancy restaurant with my friends"

:Drift, don't play with me, I know what you're doing:

Drift laughs "No I'm actually am a restaurant"

Everyone mocks Drift with a collected OHHHHH

:Drift what was that?:

"Nothing carrier, I gotta go ok, love you bye" he hangs up quickly, a look of distain on his face. Everyone laughs at him. Drift doesn't want his carrier getting the wrong idea, so he takes a picture of his friends and sends it to her.

She replies immediately

:Oh ok:

Their dinners finally arrive. Drift is served a Petro-Rabbit covered in spices. Next to it, is some rice with carrots in it. He takes a jab at it with his laser fork and pulls a small chunk off. He chews on it for a second and swallows.

"Wow this is good" Drift takes off another chunk of meat

"First solid sustenance?" Moonrider asks him. He nods. Cybrtronians have the ability to live off of the plentiful and inexpensive energon, meat and other solid foods are a rarity. Besides, energon can easily be urinated out, while to the unexperienced aft, solid foods can be a pain in the aft. Literally.

They all enjoy their dinners. Rodimus dips his turbo-fox meat into a red sauce and then places it into his mouth. The meat melts in his mouth, one of the best he's ever tasted.

After dinner there are only bones of the creatures that had once been.

"Primus that was good" Springer wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"You tell me" Drift slumps in his chair

"A plus" Rodimus takes a small sip of energon.

The waiters collect their dishes and another waiter is immediately upon them "Desserts"

They all look to each other. Rodimus decides that everyone subconsciously wants something.

"Three vanilla ice-creams" he holds up his servo.

The waiter leaves but then quickly returns with the dishes.

"Here is your bill, have a good evening" he servos a datapad to Rodimus who inputs his credit code and signs his name on it. The waiter leaves.

Drift and Moonrider scoot closer together and share their icecream together. So does everyone else. They all finish their ice cream and relax. Springer buries his helm in his servos.

"I'm going to go home and code-v everywhere"

"Thanks for putting that image in my helm" Arcee snuggles into Rodimus.

A swing musician comes on the band platform and begins to play classic swing music. Drift sits up

"Hey I love this song! Duh duh duh da da da da da daa daa" he snaps his digits

"Really mech" Springer laughs. Drift stops what he's doing.

"What?" he complains

Springer laughs "Id think of you as more of a metal fan"

"Straight classic rocks my thing and CCR is about as heavy as I get. What do you listen to? The soundtrack to Top Gun?" he smugly smiles

"Nah, I'm an Apocalypse Now kind of Mech"

Rodimus rubs Arcee's back quickly. And then sits up.

"Im ready to go, how about you guys?"

Everyone nods and Rodimus takes out his wallet but then he realizes that they included the tip in the bill. They all walk out satisfied.

"I guess me and Arcee will go home." He tips his helm at his friends, transforms, and drives to the palace, Arcee close behind.

"See you guys" Springer and Tailboom transform into helicopters, slowly start up, and fly home.

"Where to" Drift asks.

"I guess my house" Drift and Moonrider transform and drive to Moonrider's house. Her carrier isn't home, on another hunting safari. Moonrider takes him up to her room. She turns on the light revealing a nicely decorated room. It is covered in guns, animal skulls, and various trophies. Drift removed his armor, gently setting it down near the door. He drops his pelvic armor and makes a running start and jumps onto Moonrider's comfortable berth.

"Wow, I never felt anything like this" he sinks into the mattress

"That's because you haven't" he slides under the blankets and wraps his arms around her "It's what the humans call a bed."

"I love it" he snuggles into his mate. She turns off the light from a switch next to her helm.

Moonrider giggles and pushes Drift off of her. She then starts to softly rub his bare stomach. He groans and smiles at the female form. He groans again and offlines his optics. Moonrider collapses on top of him and he reonlines his optics. He pats his mates back and she offlines her optics. They intertwine their digits and softly squeeze.

"I love you Drift"

"I love you Moonrider"

Instead of quickly recharging, Drift realizes an opportunity. "Hey, Moonrider, is your carrier home?"

She onlines her optics and looks up at him. "No, why you as…" she realizes why he is asking it. She takes her digits out of Drift's servo and sits up. Drift feels her soft bare leg and she instantly squirts some fluid from her exposed port. She lays back on Drift and slides her glossa into his mouth. Drift moans inside of her mouth, she does too. They let go and she boosts herself up and slides her port down on Drift's erect cord.

"ugh" she lets out and begins riding Drift. "Come on Drift, come to life!" she complains.

Drift feels her bare aft and begins to thrust softly with his pelvis. He starts to feel pleasure immediately.

"Frag Moonrider, this will never get old" he grins at her.

She leans forward and slips her glossa into his mouth again. She feels around his mouth, she finds his glossa and they intertwine. She moans softly and more fluid sprays from her port and onto Drift's cord. He softly growls and offlines his optics hard and re onlines them. He feels his overload coming. He thrusts hard. His breathing accelerates as well as Moonrider's. Moonrider overloads. Her muscles tense up and an intense pleasure overwhelms her. She struggles to find her breath and pulls her mouth away from Drift's. Drift keeps thrusting and pushes her off of him and unleashes a load onto her. He yells loudly in ecstasy, his cord feels like it is about to fall off, it feels so good. Moonrider feels the warm goo land on her stomach and she makes a disgusted look before wiping it onto her blanket.

"Ugh, frag, that was good." Drift smiles at her. She falls back down onto her mate and snuggles into him. Drift kisses the top of her helm.

"If we can do this every Saturday night" she says above a whisper, still cuddling Drift "I just might have a great school year."

"Me too" Drift kisses her helm and offlines his optics.

"If two lovers mate in the woods, and their creators are not around to hear it, did they still mate?" she says nudging into his neck and moving her servos to feel his pecks. Drift onlines his optics and looks into her's.

"I guess the creators will find out when they notice the femmes belly" he jokes and gently rubs the sides, feeling little bumps where her ribs are.

"You know what I mean" she complains smiling at her mate "Serious answer"

"As long as you're not fertilized, it only happened in our sparks." He moved his servos down to her aft and gently fells the smooth grooves. She looked behind her and could see his servos rubbing her aft under the covers. She turned back to him

"I love you Drift, if you want to fill my aft, I'm fine with it." She smiles

"I love you Moonrider, and that's why I WON'T do it" he offlines his optics, moves his servos to her back and pushes her closer to him.

"Goodnight Moonrider"

"Goodnight Drift" she kisses his neck and snuggles into him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rodimus layed on his berth getting a massage by Arcee. He and her are still unclothed. Arcee dabs a digit in some lotion and then proceeds to rub her serovs together and then rubs it into Rodimus' back.

"Aghaaa" he moans, he feels knots in his back start to loosen. Arcee moves to his shoulders and proceeds to massage them.

"Primus, you've got a lot of stress on you" she massages hard making Rodimus tighten his muscles more.

"Yea…h that feels good." Rodimus offlines his optics and smiles. Arcee stops from the sound of knocking on the door.

"Oh scrap" Arcee whispers, she tiptoes over to her armor and slids on her breast armor and pelvic armor quickly, she finds Rodimus' pile and throws him his hot rodded pelvic armor. He struggles to slide it on from a laying position.

"Rodimus Prime!" Optimus calls them and knocks again.

"Coming" Rodimus slides on his pelvic armor and answers the door. He opens it revealing Optimus

"Did you forget about the Senate meeting today?". His nose then twitches but he quickly brushes off the smell.

Rodimus nods, I'll be down there in five, ok sire"

Optimus nods and walks to the stairs.

Rodimus looks at his mate "Duty Calls"

Rodimus met Optimus at the front door of the Prime Palace. They transformed, drove through the security kiosk, and down the street to the senate. The building is reminisant of Roman architecture. Nice granite stone, round dome at the top, and guards posted everywhere. Rodimus and Optimus transform and walk to the front door. Two elite guardsmen step aside and let them pass. Inside they meet Sentinel accompanied by elite guardsmen.

"Alright we ready to get started?" Rodimus asks, full of enthusiasm.

They walk through two great doors. They see press in the back with all of their cameras and they see all of the representatives sitting in desks in a U shape around a podium with three stone thrones behind it.

The primes walk down the aisle and sit in the thrones. Sentinel however takes the podium.

"Meeting commencing, it is 9:34" Sentinel says looking toward the clock. "Now, what are our grievances?"

The Kaon representative stands up "Senator Shockwave would like to address the senate."

"Permission granted" Sentinel backs up and sits in his throne.

The purple mech has a well groomed armor set, his deep red optics signify his obvious allegiance. He stands on the podium and gently taps the microphone to see if it is working. He stands up completely straight, to show he means business.

"Fellow senators" he turns on his waist and gestures to the Primes "and Primes". He turns back around. "I have been asked for….. I don't know how long, by the bots of my province to ask for us to be treated like the rest of the planet. Everytime environmentalists protest in front of Iacon's industrial district, it is called a peaceful protest. In my bot's case, it is called a riot. We have been denied the necessary government aid in order to keep infrastructure, schools, enforcer, and other services operational. Instead, the most we get is regular army troops who answer exclusively to military command. I would like to request the senate to please allow my province to have the same opportunities as everyone else. Our province, can be so much better, if it weren't for the blindness you have towards our race, we could actually benefit the whole planet. That is all I have to say."

He steps down and walks back to his desk and sits down.

Sentinel takes the podium again. "All in favor of equalizing finances for all provinces say eye"

Almost everyone says eye including Sentinel, Rodimus, and Optimus.

"Good, that shall be passed. All in favor of overriding Prime directive 442 that dictates a military presence in the Kaon Province say eye"

Only senator Shockwave and the other Decepticon majority provinces say eye. The Autobot populated provinces remain quiet. And so do the Primes.

"Ok, Military shall remain unless directed by either primes"

Senator Shockwave is at least happy that his bots will be able to have the same financial aid as the rest of the planet. He has been contemplating raising a state militia that would operate in case of invasion, or the government overstepping its bounds. Which is clearly happening.

"Anyone else have anything to say or will that be all" Sentinel says looking out.

Senator Sherma of the Iacon Province raises his servo "Senator Sherma would like to address the senate" he says.

"Granted" Sentinel steps back from the podium and sits next to the other Primes.

Senator Sherma approaches the podium.

"Hello everyone" he is still new to being a senator. "I would like to explain the progress of our new trade system with Earth." He clears his throught. "We have contracted over THREE HUNDRED privately owned vessels to transport goods from Earth to ours and vice versa. Our infamous delay on having literally anything due to a lack of ships will no longer be an issue. You can expect the latest line of Chevys to arrive in stores, and the latest movies in theaters. I do thank Optimus Prime for his continued support of this project and hope that this is only the beginning of growth. Thank you all for your time."

Everyone claps as he steps off of the podium. Sherma is only 37, he is young, and well-liked by senator and citizen alike. His extremely moderate stance on every issue has made everyone happy. He is starting to be dubbed the "Henry Clay" of Cybertron. Once he takes his seat. Sentinel takes the podium, still applauding Sherma.

"Thank you for your efforts Senator. Is that all?" he waits and no one raises their servos "Meeting adjourned, it is 9:55, everyone have a good evening."

Rodimus and the rest of the primes enter the palace. They all kick off their shoes and leave them by the door. Elita and Arcee meet them in the dining hall.

"Interesting meeting today" Elita says, serving them their espressos.

They all take one and nod their helms in thanks.

"What was so interesting?" Rodimus asks

"The whole, Kaon thing" she sits down "It's sort of a shame really"

"I know, I have a friend who is Decepticon, none of the stereotypes are true for him" Rodimus says drinking some espresso "he helped me overcome my racism"

"Who is this?" Optimus asked

"Drift, he's like, the third Decepticon in this province. His carriers an Autobot but his sire's a Decepticon. Or so I heard"

"Isn't this the mech you had a sword duel with three weeks ago?"Elita asks

He nods his helm "We've gotten along better since then"

Optimus holds up a digit "No matter how much you think he's your friend, AWLAYS BE ON GUARD" he puts his digit down. "Decepticons are called that for a reason"

Rodimus grumbles "Other than Senators, have you truly even met a Decepticon"

"Well"

"That's what I thought"


	20. Chapter 20

I'm machine gunning these chapters out. If you like it and would like to see more, please review. Otherwise, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20

Drift was dreading going back to school. His face and Moonrider's have been all over the news from the day before and he was absolutely nervous. After urinating, showering, brushing his denta, having some energon, and saying goodbye to his family he was finally at the front of the school. Even in his alt mode he seemed to stand out. His black color stood out like a sore thumb from the colorful alt modes of his classmates. Once he transformed, he tried his best to not stand out. He could tell everyone was staring and whispering about him. He got the hallway where it was usually crowded with students arriving. Surprisingly, everyone parted and let Drift through; usually you'd have to push and shove to go anywhere. Drift immediately got to his locker. He put his lunch in it and took out his necessary data pads.

"Hey Drift, you in the reserves or something" one of the jocks pats his back. He turned and faced the white mech.

"No"

"Well tell us, how did you pull off that stunt." A green mech asks. A small crowd is starting to form around his locker.

Drift looks at all of them, they are awaiting an answer.

"I had a lot of help from my spark mate, we both worked together at picking them off with our sniper rifles. They didn't see it coming" he turns back around closes his locker and locks it.

"Wait a sec? Your dating Moonrider Eclipse?" the white mech laughs.

Drift is about to pounce on him but he holds back his Decepticon urges.

"It doesn't matter"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? That maximal freak is a….." he doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Drift punches him in the face and tackles him. He gets on top of the white mech and punches him again, taking care not to cause permanent damage.

"DON'T EVER FRAGGING TALK ABOUT MY MATE THAT WAY!" He snarls and instantly bolts out of the crowd and to his literature class.

"Holy Primus!" one of the femmes in the crowd says.

The white mech is helped up "remind me not to piss him off." He wipes the energon from his mouth.

Drift arrives in his class and brushes past his professor who attempts to stop and question him. He rushes to his desk and sits down. He ignores everyone walking into the class around him. A face he is happy to see is Springer who approaches his desk and sits down next to him. Springer pats his shoulder

"Hey buddy how you been?" he kindly smiles.

"Fraggin slaggy" he says.

"Yep" he scratches the back of his helm and looks back to his friend.

Springer is about to say something but the bell rings. Springer slaps Drift's shoulder. "See you later ok"

Drift gives him a thumbs up and professor approaches the front. Drift shakes his leg nervously.

"Alright, welcome back. Did any of you do anything this weekend?"

Drift hits his helm on the desk.

"You ok Mr. Drift"

He looks up and rests his helm on his arms "I'm ok"

"Care to tell us how your weekend was?"

Drift can see everyone is staring at him.

"Oh MY weekend!" he stood up. "I KILLED OVER SIX MECHS! THE NEWS PRACTICALLY TOLD YOU EVERYTHING!" Drift angrily slams his fist on the desk "I DON'T WANT ANY MORE QUESTIONS OK!"

Drift sits down and the teacher stares at him. He snaps away from Drift "Alright did anyone else do anything this weekend?"

No one raises their servos.

Drift was absolutely pissed by the end of the day. He grabbed his sword from his locker and he speed walked all the way to the gym. Some of his teammates were already stretching.

"What's up Drift" Instinct stretches out his calf.

"Nothing much" Drift sets his sword down and starts on arm circles.

"Dude, heard you kicked the slag out of slapstick, good work by the way."

"Oh, that afthole." Drift starts to stretch his calf. He feels the muscles in it tighten and feels the energon rush to his calf.

"Yeah….." Instinct clenches his leg and balances himself on one pede. "I tell yah mech, once we get to the competitions; you're not going to need to kick other mechs afts"

Professor Bludgeon walks in followed by the team captain. Bludgeon spots Drift and goes up next to him.

"Hello Drift, where were you and Moonrider Friday?" he asks as if he dosnt know

"Are you messing with me?" Drift lifts his knee to his chest and hops all over the place trying to balance himself

"Why…would I?" he meets his red optics and realizes immediately that Bludgeon isn't the sort for games

"It was all over the news?"

Bludgeon snaps his digits "No wonder I didn't hear about it" he leans in "fragging Autobot propaganda" he whispers.

Drift stops trying to balance himself. "We should have a conversation sometime"

Bludgeon laughs. "Now what was it?"

Drift feels happy to tell Bludgeon "Me and Moonrider went up to her carriers cabin and we….."

"It's ok I can fill it in"

"She treated my sword wound and it's completely healed" Drift lifts up his armor revealing the lack of a stab wound.

"Amazing"

He throws his armor back on. "We were about to go hunting and we found like…. fourteen or so mechs who wanted to get revenge over a bad business deal with Moonrider's carrier. So, me and her used our sniper rifles and picked them off. I reckon I got about six"

Bludgeon smiles "I knew there was something I liked about you" he laughs "Alright story times over, time to go back to work soldier."

Everyone finally arrives and they wait in a circle around Bludgeon.

"Ok, I got word from the athletic director that we will have our first competition here on Friday this week. We were a little sloppy at starting the season, so let's squeeze every bit of sweat out of you before then. We'll get you in your gear, and we can start our own competition for practice's sake."

He pushes a button on the wall and part of the floor parts and a boxing ring raises itself from the floor.

"I nominate Instinct and ugh…" he points his digit and stops on Drift "Drift, you think you can take on instinct."

"I can try" he drew his sword. Bludgeon pointed over to a supply crate. Drift and Instinct opened it up. Instinct found an armor set for a sports car frame and he served it to Drift. Drift held the box containing the armor. He sighed and went to the locker room. Instinct close behind.

They both emerged; their armor has the schools colors. Red, with streaks of purple and white. They both climb into the ring. Drift stands in the red corner and Instinct in the blue.

Bludgeon climbs to the center of the ring. He notices the other teachers arriving.

"Alright begin!" he blew his whistle.

Drift keeps his cool; he knows Instinct is one of the best. Could he top him? He can tell Instinct is on the defense so he counters it by also going on the defense. He narrows his red optics and intensifies them, the color is brighter. Drift grins and twirls his sword. This surprises Instinct who's optics hide behind his visor, he wouldn't admit he is scared by this.

With death in his optics, Drift dashes at Instinct and quickly knocks him to the ground. He holds his sword to Instinct's neck. He grits his denta, he doesn't want to admit defeat. He rolls out of the way and quickly gets back on his pedes. He charges Drift and Drift dodges him. Realizing he has his chance, Drift kicks Instinct and slashes at his armor. Instinct dodges it and kicks Drift in the shin. He loses control on his pedes and hits the floor. Instinct is about strike but Drift rolls out of the way.

"YOU LIKE TO PLAY DIRTY HUH FRAGGER!" Drift growls.

"Control your anger!" One of the teachers yells

Instinct attempts another charge but Drift barely ducks out of the way, grabs instinct and kicks him right in the pelvis. He screams in agonizing pain. Everyone gasps at this. He falls to the ground clutching his pelvis, and rolling on the ground. Drift twirls his sword and holds it up to Instinct's neck.

"FRAG! I SUBMIT! Aghh" he yells at Drift and smacks his servo on the stage.

Drift smiles with an evil grin. He gets down next to Instinct.

"You'll be fine, come on mech, get on your pedes have some dignity" he holds out his servo. Instinct looks at him and then takes it. Drift pats Instincts back in a friendly way.

"Well, both of you are absolutely disqualified" Bludgeon says "Good job to both of you"

Drift realizes one of his digits is jammed, so he pulls it out of is socket with a loud crack. He closes his fist, realizing that it feels better.

After practice, Drift laid in the bath. He groaned from the warm feeling. He lifted his pedes out of the water and realized that the shins had bruises. He cursed Instinct and checked himself for more bruises. His shoulders and knees also felt a little funny. When he climbs out, he takes his towel and wipes off the condensation in his mirror. He studies himself. The first thing he sees is his sire, if he were older, they would count as twins. He then notices he has his carriers nose, he softly rubs it. It still feels somewhat sore from his scuffle with Rodimus. He looks down at his stomach, the wound is a thousand percent healed and he doesn't feel literally anything. He dries himself off, slides into his pelvic armor and takes a running start and jumps in his berth. He then realizes something; he forgot to do his homework.

"Frag" he gets up off of his comfortable position, his skin still steaming from his bath and finds his armor. He takes out some data pads and completes his homework. When he is done, he shuts off the light and lies down. The one thing he can think about is Moonrider. He wants her soft body to be wrapped around his. He smiles at the thought. He thinks about having some sparklings with her, but then he realizes that means their interfacing and long nights will come to an abrupt end.

He thinks about sparklings. It would be hard to take care of one. He then looks past it and thinks about a little new sparked sparkling rubbing into his servos. He also sees it with his helm and little red optics. He smiles and a small tear comes from his optics.

"I want to mate with you Moonrider" he whispers and offlines his optics.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Screams and fire surround Drift. Mechs run out of the flames, their armor intact but their faces are just bone! He quickly dodges them. He runs, he tries to transform but cant. The mechs are gaining on him. Drift feels sweat pouring down his face; his armor is trying hard to cool him off but cant. The mechs catch up to him and grab his shoulder.

"You can't run from the past"

Drift awakens with a sudden jolt, he pants loudly and sweat runs down his face. He takes the covers off and looks at all of the sweat that has flowd down.

"Frag" he looks for his mate. But finds no one. Drift feels scared. He turns on the lamp next to his berth. Everything is normal. He wipes the sweat from his helm and goes to the washroom, grabs a towel and dries himself off. He looks at the clock realizing it is one in the morning. He doesn't want to recharge. He puts on his armor and goes downstairs. He sees a faint glow from his Sire's office and goes inside to see his sire working on what looks like weapon schematics.

"Sire" he says faintly. His sire exits out of the program and slides around in his swivel chair.

"Hmm" he hums

"I think I had a nightmare about….I think you know what"

He sighs. "Come"

Drift nods, walks in

"Tell me about it" he rubs his optics. And pats a chair next to him signaling for him to sit. He sits down.

"During my firefight on Friday, I shot a laser gun through the barrel and exploded. It lit them on fire, and…I watched them die….. Sire….I watched them die" a small tear falls from his red optics. Drift stands up and paces a little bit.

Thermal gets up, hugs, and pats his back. His parental instincts kick in, first time in a really long time.

"Son, I've killed before too. There's no wrong in it, and there's scrap no right in it either. You are a Decepticon mech, it is your job to be the patriarch and the defender of your family. You needed to protect your mate, and by all means you did it. I'm proud of you" he caresses his sons cheek, which has turned red. "You needed to let it out sometime, after the war, the night I conceived you, I laid with your carrier and just let it out. I cried too, she comforted me." A small tear comes in his own optics. "She saved my life, if I hadn't told her everything, I probably would've built up depression…." He stays quiet and pats his sons shoulder.

Thermal changes the subject for both of their sake "You want to know a little about our OTHER business" he goes back to his computer.

He clicks on the program again showing new weapon schematics.

"This is the Horizon Rail Gun" he smiles and points at it. "Its soul mission is to punch through literally anything."

Drift examines it "I don't think that's necessarily legal"

"Well, it's not ILLLEGAL if no one knows about it." He grins "Besides, we could sell it as a mining tool, primus knows those mechs need it." He looks on the bright side. Thermal scratches his helm. "I was thinking…." he looks towards his son. "did you tell the enforcers about the weapons we sent to the Workers Party?"

Drift is scared beyond belief "n..n..no sire, why would I want mechs who share the same ideas as me arrested?"

Drift's sire narrows his optics studying him "Your hiding something, what is it" he stays seated and rubs his chin "Im starting to believe you told them, and left my responsibility out of it" he sits up straight "Son, I love you, please tell me the truth" he guilt's Drift out

"Well…. I thought long about our discussion on what is and isn't my business. So I waited until you and carrier left the factory, I went on the computers and snooped around. I called Rodimus and sent him the data"

"As in Prime?" Drift nods. Thermal sighs "I will erase all of the data tomorrow, please, for your sake, forget about it…."

Drift slowly nods.

"Well, I guess ill explain some more about the family business." He opens up a website that says. Thermal's Weapons.

"I handle the serious business; I let your carrier handle smaller projects, like your mate's carrier's case. And most of the things we sell are not illegal; we only go that far if we have known a customer for a long time." He smiles at his work "What do you think, you think you can handle this when we're gone" he looks to his son.

Drift shakes his helm. "I guess I could do the legal part, I'm not a fan of illegal activities"

Thermal snickers "Come on Drift, it makes good credits"

"What about the regular machining business" Drift asks

"That's still in operation, we recently got contracted to make parts for the new trade ships"

"Oh" Drift relaxes in his chair. "What else are you selling?"

"Mostly knockoffs of things the military has." He rubs his chin "assault rifles, scatterblasters, etc"

Drift softly yawns, he is getting tired. Thermal yawns too

"Thanks a lot, those things are contagious" he jokes

Drift says goodnight to his sire and goes back to berth. He throws his armor off, hits the berth, and clears his helm.


End file.
